


Toxic Pursuit

by KitKatFoxie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Settlement On Earth, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Galra Keith (Voltron), Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Light BDSM, M/M, Mafia Boss Shiro, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Pining Keith (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Slow Burn, Subterfuge, This is going to hurt all of us, Vaginal Sex, Vigilante Hunk, Vigilante Katie Holt, Vigilante Keith, Vigilante Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatFoxie/pseuds/KitKatFoxie
Summary: Keith has chased after Shiro for years after his disappearance and re-emergence. The emotions he felt after their one night together two days before his seventeenth birthday and said man disappearing nearly swallowed him whole. The promises made replayed through his head like a broken record. And when Shiro appeared again and took over his mothers’ empire after being known as the golden boy of the garrison did nothing to quell the feelings of betrayal. Now, four years after his re-emergence, Keith and the friends he made from the Galaxy Garrison along with some alien allies, they set out to topple the two biggest mafias that threaten to drown the world in darkness: The Galra and Shiro’s Paladins. The Blades and the Guns help the best they can with occasional assistance from the Alteans. But when it’s discovered that the Galra has called upon an old ally to topple Earth, they race to convince the Alteans for full support while Keith dukes it out with Shiro. Preserving Earth and all life it hosted is everyone’s Top Priority.





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever. I had to post this using my iPhone and iPad and because I never went through the coding stage that was MySpace, I am THOROUGHLY confused on how to code certain things so I can achieve certain effects like italics. I tried doing what Google told me so I hope that it works lol. This will be dark but there will light times, fluff, smexy times (lemons for all the old heads lol) and everything in between. I will try my best to be as valid as possible with sexuality and mental illnesses. Feel free to correct me and point me in the right direction. All I can say is enjoy. (If you want to beta, co-write, or both with me, please please let me know because it will be truly appreciated ;3)

Noise filled the bar that doubled as gaming spot for those that loved, adult and children alike. On the stage at the back of the large building stood a familiar band and singer that frequented the establishment. The lead singer was tuning his electric guitar, the static and soft hum of his amp cutting through the noise momentarily. Two women who had fluffy auburn hair of two different lengths were getting the microphones setup for themselves and their raven haired singer. Another person, male, who was purple and had cat-like ears, was tuning a violin as another male rolled what looked like a DJ’s table onto the stage towards the back left, large headphones around his neck as he opened his laptop and flicked the table to life. The setup seemed to go well while the patrons of the place milled about, waiting for him to finish.

 

“Keith!”

 

The man with the shaggy black hair, bangs falling over his forehead and his long tresses pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, turned to see his other guitarist jogging onto the stage wearing her signature black halter crop top with the name of their band in gun metal silver-grey, Desolate Embers, across her breasts. Her bass guitar was strapped to her back and he could tell that it was clinking against the belt that had emptied bullets lining most of it. That piece of accessory was hanging off to one side of her hips over low riding leather shorts and vibrant glitter yellow fishnets that adorned her long legs and the black waistband of it was more than visible showing the rest of the diamond like design on her stomach with a barbell showing off on her belly button. She stopped in front of him, panting slightly, shiny black and white hair was pulled into a bun with a simple silver circlet adorning her forehead. Keith quirked a perfect eyebrow at him as he shifted, placing hands on his hips and opening his red and black leather jacket more to reveal the black tank top underneath with their band name on there as well across her chest.

 

“Honey, you’re late,” He chided over the noise, leveling an exasperated glare at her bent head.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Honey apologized. “I had a run in with the Galra and so I had to take a detour. It was not a pretty ride. I'm surprised my makeup didn’t smear. Took me two hours to do my eyes and lips!”

 

She peeked up at him and he had to blink several times looking over her sun kissed golden brown face. She had cuffs, studs, hoops and chains in her elven like ears and that wasn’t out of the ordinary. What was out of the ordinary for her was the black, silver and yellow makeup of her eyes with some orangey red thrown in around her eyes to look fierce. She had the silver in the inner corners of her eyes while the black and yellow eyeshadow blended together and out towards the orangey red. Her lips were bedazzled at the corners with her top lip being completely black and her bottom lip being completely glittery yellow with a red lip ring pushing slightly into the plushness. She had silver dots painted onto her cheeks and they curved down to stop at her jaw. Honey actually went all out. A knowing smirk came to those bow shaped lips and he turned back to his acapella back up singers as he spoke.

 

“You must know how much this one day meant to me and how much it broke me at the same time,” came his reply.

 

The half-Altean woman stood to her full height and shook out a booted foot before putting the foot down and the heel clicking on the wood. It still amazed him to no end at how she could perform for hours in heels, but it suited her. She shifted her bass guitar around, black and yellow as well and laughed out loud, the sound tinkling.

 

“Keith Kogane, ever since you told me that story and told me that we would pay tribute to it and them with a song from two hundred years ago, you bet your ass I wanted to make this special and ease some of the hurt from all those years ago,” she laughed.

 

Keith rolled his shoulders as the woman walked past him to set up her instrument while he beckoned the other two Altean woman forward. They moved closer, eager to get started as well since this was a special performance for one man only. He tapped his throat and they instantly understood. Stretching their hands up, fingers spread, they sucked in air and then began running through simple vocal notes with Keith joining them soon after. He signaled for them to slowly lower their arms but not to stop their voices. The warm up didn’t take long and Honey slid over to them, winking. Nodding, the other two women slid to their respective microphones, adjusting their earpiece and the stand. Keith went to his and Honey went to his right as the Galran setup to his left behind him. He strummed his guitar once and this got everyone’s attention. Purple eyes flicked up to the VIP lounges that had a one-way mirrors at three points around the stage. It was a good thing this was the concert hall portion of Voltron or it would’ve been a little more difficult to perform.

 

Licking lips, he spoke. “Good evening everyone. Thank you for having my band here again.”

 

He paused as some cheers and shouts exploded and he smirked once more. Time to end the opening and give them a show.

 

“Today is a special day and at the end of my set, I am going to perform a cover of a song from two hundred years ago for a special person. Hopefully, he’s watching either here or at his home.”

 

They went through seven covered songs, rocking the crowd and hyping them up as they went. People even threw things up onto the stage. He was putting on a good show as usual. ONe man in particular had a cool smirk on his lips, his stormy grey eyes darkening above a clean cut scar on his nose and cheeks. He leaned back put an ankle on his knee, watching the lithe man wreck the people below him with his voice and body music. Gods, it was as if he was making love to the lights themselves, crooning to them.

 

“Magnificent as usual, Keith Kogane… What do you have in store for me at the end, hmm?” He purred and then tipped his drink back, eyes never leaving the stage.

 

Once the seven songs were done, he signaled his back up singers, one alto and one soprano with him perfectly in the middle but he could manipulate his vocal chords as he wished. They began harmonizing, starting the beat acapella for the first forty seconds, Keith then began singing, voice low and sultry with just a hint of hope, as everyone including the DJ behind them began swaying with the backup singers. The lights had dimmed and were a pretty silver color, illuminating all the silver accessories everyone wore on stage. The audience was captivated because at least here, he could be someone else for a bit and lose himself in the music, his actions portraying the lyrics he sang.

 

**__Baby, can’t you see_ _ **

**__I’m calling_ _ **

**__A guy like you should wear a warning_ _ **

**__It’s dangerous_ _ **

**__I’m falling_ _ **

****

**__There’s no escape,_ _ **

**__I can’t wait_ _ **

**__I need a hit_ _ **

**__Baby give me it_ _ **

**__You’re dangerous_ _ **

**__I’m loving it_ _ **

 

His eyes were closed as the stage went dark except for the backup singers. They brought their hands up and made it look like they were holding a gun. The DJ behind them hit a button and it sounded as if a gunshot went off with the girls mimicking this sound effect. The stage came alight with their colors: orangey red, silver, yellow, and a silver grey since they couldn’t use black as a light as the violinist started with the sound of a heavy drum being hit. Honey and Keith began, surging together and adding the deepness of the bass guitar and the soulful twang of the electric guitar to the mix, making it more like techno rock 'n' roll and darker than just straight pop. Keith and Honey began moving across the stage, swaying their bodies and hips as the girls kept harmonizing, the violinist kept stroking their souls, the drums beat a heavy tempo with the occasional gun shot and the DJ mixing up the sound. Keith made his way back to the microphone, eyes open as his fingers still played the instrument to perfection. The bassist headbanged, her body folding some over her instrument as the violinist moved his body with a look of concentration, entranced by the music they played together.

 

**__With the taste of your lips_ _ **

**__I’m on a ride_ _ **

**__You’re toxic I’m slipping under_ _ **

**__With a taste of a poison paradise_ _ **

**__I’m addicted to you_ _ **

**__Don’t you know that you’re_ _ **

**__Toxic_ _ **

 

He drug the word out, caressing it up and down as his heart pumped as the memories flashed before his eyes. He felt a heated stare that was different from all of the others in the place. As the music began to reach a crescendo, he moved his hips and threw his head, feeling the bass and drums shoot straight to his crotch. Of course it would, this was him relieving a memory of him giving his virginity to the one man he had to find and take down despite all that he did for him at the Galaxy Garrison. The way their skin was slicked against one another’s, all passionate heat. The sweet nothings he said into his neck as he marked him relentlessly. The heat that seared his insides as he came. He turned his body and instantly Honey pressed her back against his own, moving with him to make it look as if they both were being made love to as the rolled and rocked their hips. The cameras were zoomed in on the guitarists’ faces, showing that it indeed seemed as if they were being pleasured on stage for all the patrons and specials guests to bear witness. He stopped playing his guitar and the DJ immediately supplemented it with a recording so Keith could do his thing. Honey took this cue and dropped to her knees beside him, still moving as if in a carnal act and never missing a beat, fingers never faltering. The girls were still harmonizing beautifully and dancing along as well, following the choreography of Keith and Honey, with the violin behind them. Keith went to the microphone and brought it to his lips as he opened his eyes and thrust his fingers through his hair, pulling the sweaty bangs of his forehead. He stared ahead, as if knowing that one Shirogane Takashi was in that VIP lounge, rolling and swaying his hips.

 

**__Too high_ _ **

**__Can’t come down_ _ **

**__Losing my head_ _ **

**__Spinning round and round_ _ **

**__Do you feel me now?_ _ **

 

His soprano kicked it up an octave as his alto went lower. He matched his voice closer to his soprano, practically singing opera now as he took off and laid down his red guitar. The girls continued as he pulled the microphone free and went to his bassist. She hopped up and went to him as he moved against her firm and round ass, the images still too vivid in his mind of Shiro taking him over and over again, telling him that he loved him and only him. Shiro had staked his claim on the boy so many times that night that Keith couldn’t forget even if his memory was wiped clean. Honey shifted her guitar as the girls stopped singing. Moving it up she arched into his embrace as she laid her head on his shoulder, pick still moving with the drum behind them. Keith placed a hand on her belly after he had her bend over some before coming back up to flush against his body and bent his head as if to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

 

**_With the taste of your lips_ **

**_I’m on a ride_ **

****

**_You’re toxic_ **

**_Taste of the poison paradise_ **

**_I’m addicted to you_ **

****

**_Don’t you know that you’re toxic?_ **

 

 

 

What sounded as if a note warbling, his backup singers began singing “with the taste of your” over and over again as the other instruments petered off and leaving a deep voice to sing ‘aye’ repeatedly as well, fading. Just his voice crooning as he turned them around to face one another. Lifting his free hand cupped her head, tilting her head to the side and placed his thumb over her lips as he pretended to kiss her as an airy beat slowly drifted around them, reminding Keith of how sweetly Shiro brought him down from his orgasm high. A single tear slipped out that only Honey could see. She gasped as the surge of cheers, whistles and all encompassing round of applause at their performance roared within the concert hall. Breathing heavily, he pulled back and smirked tiredly at her, wiping his face. Carnation pink irises with Dark pink for pupils widened as he slowly shook his head. Jerking his head out towards the crowd, she nodded her understanding. Turning, she grabbed his hand as the violinist saddled up to his other side. The other three joined them, breathing almost as heavily as the guitarists in the band. Keith brought the microphone up to his mouth and chuckled low and long, cuing the crowd to quiet down some.

 

“Thank you! I hoped you liked this last performance! I know I certainly did!” He breathed. “Once again, thank you for having Desolate Embers!”

 

With that, they all bowed while the crowd surge with their appreciation. They then began to file off stage, unaware of who was watching them. Shiro squeezed his glass in his right hand, the one that had gleaming metal and was a prosthetic, shattering it and spilling alcohol all over his navy blue three piece suit. Storm grey eyes darkened considerably more as a waiter scrambled to clean it up as a woman flew to him to try and clean his suit with a tube-like piece of technology that not only cleaned up the glass there but removed all of the alcohol. He took a deep breath, his chest expanding and straining against the material of his suit. He felt his arousal strain against his pants as well as he shifted with his employees continued to clean up the mess he made. Well, he would have to fix that. Raising his organic hand he beckoned a guard over. An average built man with a military fade smoothly went to the couch that was occupied by Shiro alone and bent at the waist, ready to receive his order. A smile brought a few lines at the corners of his eyes as he ran a hand through pure white hair.

 

“Let Mr. Kogane know I would personally like to pay for him this evening’s performance,” he drawled, an underlying edge to his voice. Whether it was due to his arousal or an unspoken order, only Shiro knew.

 

“Affirmative, Mr. Shirogane,” he replied, nodding his head once.

 

With that, he took an extra bodyguard with him to go fetch the unsuspecting singer.

 

 

 

At the large bar area, Keith was giving a toast with his band, rolling his eyes at the bartender. He tossed back his shot, letting the burn of the whisky coat his throat.

 

“I don’t think he’s going to like how you were all over Honey,” Lance chuckled. He refilled his shot glass and went to clean out some more glasses.

 

“Well, I don’t give a flying fuck if he liked it or not. He had his chance at the garrison,” Keith grunted.

 

Raising the shot glass to his lips, he tipped the glass back along with his head, spotting movement out of his peripheral. Honey was chattering with Lance and in turn, he was making her giggle with some corny line or another. The purple eyed man ground his teeth together and slowly set the shot glass down, turning in the barstool as two bodyguards approached him. All but Honey and Lance ignored them as The ravenette quirked an eyebrow at the two men. He could feel the tension from the two behind him even though they pretended to still be engrossed in their conversation with Lance every so often taking care of other patrons but still very much aware.

 

“May I help you two with something? I haven’t done anything yet to be forcibly thrown out,” he replied, sarcasm thick in his voice.

 

The one with a fade spoke first. “Mr. Shirogane would like to personally pay you for the performance tonight. Come with us, please.”

 

He snorted and turned back to a shot that was waiting for him. Picking it up, he felt arms wrap around his waist and he quickly glanced over to see Honey pressed into him, those pink eyes peering up at him. He gave her a half smirk and brought his shot to his lips, Lance still taking care of the band members and other patrons while on high alert. While Lance love the pay and the job itself, he would protect his roommate at all costs and vice versa.

 

“Thank you, but I just want to unwind with my band and go home to my bed. Tell him I appreciate the offer, but he can give the payments to my DJ,” Keith informed them, keeping his voice as even as possible.

 

The one with the fade exchanged a look with the other guard before stepping in closer to the ravenette. Moving his hand to his left hip, he flashed the hand blaster, causing Lance and Keith to freeze in their movements. The two of them then exchanged a look.

 

“That wasn’t a request, Mr. Kogane. You are to come with us or there will be consequences,” he informed the man.

 

There was a pause, Keith trying to decide if he really wanted take his chances with the guards. Lance eyed the bodyguards warily, poised to help Keith out at a moment’s notice. The tense silence stretched between them until someone spoke, catching the two of them off guard.

 

“—lon.”

 

Keith blinked and turned purple hues onto the woman still attached to him. “What?”

 

“Upsilon,” She chirped once again, a sly smile on her lips.

 

 _ _Click.__ Keith understood at the same time the Cuban man did. Lance let out a breath and moved away, his usual cheery and self-confident air coming back easily as he addressed people. Honey removed herself from her band leader and slid over to their other band mates. The leather clad individual turned towards the guards and slid off the chair, coming close and face to face with the one who threatened him. He couldn’t see his eyes behind the sunglasses before he scoffed and pushed past him, bumping his shoulder. The other bodyguard stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, obstructing his path. Exasperation was settling in his muscles at this point. He wasn’t in the mood after hearing that one word. Tilting his head to the side, bangs falling more over his eyes as he looked up at the taller and more muscular man.

 

“Can I help you?” Keith deadpanned.

 

“You have to come with us. No leaving until you do.” Was his reply.

 

He huffed out a laugh through his nose before he moved. It was so fast the way the lean man moved. Screams erupted around them and glass broke behind the bar. Rolling his neck as the now unconscious man hit the floor with a thump, covered in alcohol and glass. With the few pops, he dropped his arm and spun, grabbing the wrist of the other and twisting. He yelped and dropped the blaster, holding onto his shoulder as Keith effectively made the man drop to his knee. Once he was down, the man released his wrist to back up when a knife was pressed to his throat. Narrowing his eyes, he went still. They could probably kill him if they were hiding their presence that well.

 

“Who do I owe the pleasure of engaging in foreplay with?” Keith dryly asked.

 

“No one you need to know about, Kogane. Mr. Shirogane is awaiting you in a booth. Do not spurn his hospitality,” came a warm, feminine voice.

 

Eyes flickered over to his friends before he nodded. The knife left his throat and he turned to look down at a woman who was already walking away with a chin length dirty blonde bob. Human. Or an Android. Keith followed after her silently, mood soured considerably. They weaved their way through the people, heading towards some stairs. At least clubs didn’t change much in design. What was the saying?

 

“Don’t fix it if it ain’t broken,” he muttered to himself as he trudged towards entrance of the vip booths in the back.

 

The concert hall private booths and the club private booths were two different things. This bastard was filthy rich and could afford to have it build pretty much two pronged and it worked well since the club part didn’t open until around nine or ten pm with the gaming side closing down at eight to give them time to transition. The woman nodded to the bouncer and the bigger woman let them through. They quickly ascended and the top of the stairs opened to a hallway. He counted seven doors, three on with side of the hallway and the last one being at the end which was the one they approached. The blonde woman pulled a white cardkey out of her breast pocket and swiped it. The light changed to green and the door slid open with a hiss, revealing the gold, red and black color dynamic of the room. Without a sound, he followed her in with the door closing behind him.

 

The corners of his mouth twitched as he silently took in his surroundings. The bar that was tucked in the corner that was manned by one lone feminine bartender who was wiping the counter down, their hair wrapped at the back of their head in a tight bun. He noticed there were three more bodyguards, all women with one being human. To prevent him leaving if he didn’t like what the man had to say to him. Those luminescent purple hues drifted to the couch in the middle of the room and emotions burst in his chest as heat pooled in his gut: anger, love, longing, grief, hope. He thought he was prepared for the sight of the man he pined after for when he disappeared for a year to go to Kerberos to meet with dignitaries of other races. And then an additional five years passed as he rose to power to take over his mothers’ empire after their deaths and became one of the big three in North America alongside the Galra and Alteans even if the latter was positioned between them to keep an all out war from breaking out. The man didn’t even contact him once during that. He got expelled from the Garrison and met the others afterwards who left the garrison joined him in their distates of how the mafias ran everything.

 

Taking in a shuddering breath, he spoke before the woman reached the other that was speaking with a military person. __“Takashi.”__

 

Just the sound of his name caused Shiro to straighten up and turn their head, storm grey eyes meeting magical purple ones. A wide smile adorned his features at the sight of the man in person. Just that smile alone reminded him of their days at the garrison and he felt weak. A voice strangely like Lance’s popped into his telling him to not give in. Keith tried to steady his breathing as Shiro excused himself from his guest and stood up, bigger than he remembered and gods did that do things to him. His eyes did a slow perusal of his figure, starting at his long, powerful legs, up to thickly muscled thighs that had a noticeable bulge in between them, a stomach he was sure that had clear cut abs with a sharp V, up to a powerful chest also covered by a shirt and vest and then to eyes that seemed to be twinkling in amusement. A blush crept up to his cheeks as he realized he was caught ogling his first and only love. Turning his head, he shifted and shoved his hands into the back pockets of his leather pants, shifting slightly. A chuckle greeted his ears as he heard the man move, footsteps muffled by the carpet. Shiro stood in front of him, looking down and drinking him in. Keith's breath hitched at the proximity and he tilted his head up to meet his eyes.

 

“Long time no see, Keith,” Shiro purred.

 

 _ _Fuck.__ Upsilon was in jeopardy.

 


	2. Upsilon Commence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this done lot faster than I would've thought y'know lol. I went back and added Honey's part because the length was screwing with him me honestly. I have no set schedule for this. Whenever my Muse decides she wants to leave is when things will slowed down as I plot.

  
As soon as Keith was out of sight, Lance shot a withering glare to the still slumped bodyguard. More security had poured into the club to smooth over the commotion that the singer had caused. Honey had smothered her giggles at Lance who was trying to rouse the man behind his bar. Her band mates shifted uncomfortably next to her and she turned sympathetic eyes onto them. She could hear the bartender muttering.

 

“Oh, yeah Keith. I _so_ wanted to have my good selling liquor spilled because it doesn’t get _me_ into any trouble,” Lance grumbled as he shook his head. “There goes my fucking bonus for this month.”

 

He stood up and moved as some people came and drug him away. Dark cerulean blue eyes peeked over the counter to find the other bodyguard gone. Honey was still nursing a Golden mixed drink, swirling its contents as she smirked at Lance who ignored her completely, still muttering.

 

“You know…” Honey began. “That wasn’t part of it.”

 

She brought her handled glass mason jar up to her lips and her tongue snaked out to lick the rim of the glass, humming at the sweet taste of sugar that melted onto her taste buds. A a thin eyebrow arched in her direction at this, a frown on his lips. He leaned over as the security deemed it safe to start the thumping music again. People were still clearly shaken that their favorite singer had seemingly assaulted a bodyguard. It wasn’t the first time he has gotten into a fight with buys from this club or any others though. They normally wait until he was outside to start with him.

 

“You mean him getting agitated and grumpy like that?” Lance inquired. “If you haven’t noticed, Honey, he’s normally like that. Keith’s like a mean, old one-eyed fat cat that growls and swipes at everyone BUT Shirogane. It’s just today that he’s worse than usual because it’s THAT day for him as he said up on stage.”

 

The half-Altean just leveled an even look that read she was fed up with his sass today. She decided that she was going to turn away from him as her band members decided that they were going to mingle with crowd more so than normal for their little motley group. Those pink eyes were scanning over the crowd since the bar was basically it's own little island near the VIP lounges of Voltron. The lights pulsed in time with the deep, heavy thumps of bass with the techno playing over the speakers situated around the club portion of the enormous building. She stared at the walled off gaming portion of the building, leaning back against the counter of the bar with her elbows and a slender thigh over the other, booted foot bouncing. She was impressed that Shirogane had worked with the Atleans and the Galra along with other miscellaneous aliens to build this on the border of New Altea and New Arus to be a neutral zone for all species inhabiting North America and the some. It was almost too big but the popularity of Voltron Game and Bar made that inconsequential especially since plenty of musical artists flock to the concert hall in the back to try and get their name out there. Honey was still vaguely aware of Lance still puttering behind her to attend to other guests, the circular bar making him run around more than usual with another bartender, human as well. The mess from before was expertly and swiftly cleaned up as to not impede on their work and the everything that was damaged, saved for the mirror behind the glass, was fixed up and replaced. Leaning her head back, she stared up at ceiling, mildly impressed that it didn’t show the usual steel and iron beams lining it. It was properly and tastefully covered with depictions of large, frothy white-blue waves and koi jumping out of painted all across it with the koi being a plethora of covers, seeming as if they will start falling from the ceiling any minute now. The feelings of the alien alcohol was starting to take effect and she let out a weary sigh, eyes sliding close. She hoped Keith was okay and hadn’t flown off the handle like he was prone to do.

 

“Time to have some fun…” She muttered to herself and pulled her holowatch out of her bosom.

 

Honey slipped it on her right wrist and she powered it on. It took a few minutes before it fully came online and once it was, she was typing furiously, eyes roving over the screen. Lance moved behind her and left a set of napkins with a pie on a small plate behind her before moving away. She turned on the barstool and finished what she was typing before sending it off. She quickly finished the pie, barely tasting it. Her hand smacked the napkins and felt something hard underneath. Smirking, she crumpled the napkins in her hands as she slid off the stool. Waving to her band mates, she quickly made her way through the throng of sweaty, dancing people. She angled to the right, heading for the dressing rooms. Once she came upon them, she slipped inside. She thanked whatever gods were listening for Shiro’s favoritism of Keith that they didn’t have to share a dressing room with no one else and they seemed to be void of any surveillance equipment. Making her way across the dim room, she went to the door that led to the alley way that opened up to a small parking lot for entertainers and ultimately her hoverbike as she made sure there was not a soul there with her. Lifting up the seat, she pulled out a four-sided pink diamond that seemed to glow softly and was flat on the back. Quickly, she shoved it in her halter top until she could get back to the dressing room. Her gait was swift, heels clicking on the pavement. Heading back in, she locked all the doors leading into the room with her card. Then, Honey stripped out of her clothing, jewelry and makeup, leaving only the light grey thong with silver glitter on her body. She didn’t spare her body a second glance as she put the diamond on the vanity and rifled through the armoire drawers before pulling out a solid black bodysuit. The half-Altean woman shimmied into it, the suit tightening to her body. Once it was secured, she swiped the pink diamond onto her chest over her heart and it glowed violently, making her close her eyes in the process. As soon as the light left, she opened her eyes to see that her armor, as usual, covered her chest, shoulders, arms, hips, legs and feet. Her helmet wasn’t on yet because she hadn’t activated it. She hovered her hand on her left hip, the pink and white of her armor glinting in the dim lighting. Blue lights flickered in the space and a pink and white bayard appeared and she gripped it. It transformed into a large dagger and Honey finally activated her helmet, the visor darkening. She rolled her shoulders and chuckled, the sound coming out distorted and deep. Raising her right index and middle finger to the helmet, she activated her comms, it crackling to life.

 

“Commence Upsilon.”

 

Honey’s form shimmered out of visibility.

 

 

 

**_*****_ **

 

 

 

Keith’s whole body had tensed at the closeness of Shiro’s boy, feeling his emotions of desire and love battling viciously within his mind and chest like a fight between two wolves over who was going to be the new alpha. A shudder wracked his body as the scent of vanilla, a spice he couldn’t name and his own personal musk that hadn’t changed in five years of absence. Purple eyes fluttered closed, causing a shit-eating grin to appear on the bronzed skin at the reaction he caused. Reveling in it, he raised his human hand to cup a cheek. The touch caused Keith’s eyes to fly open and he instinctively knocked his hand back, taking two quick steps back from the man that was wreaking havoc on his thought process as he glared at him. Those insufferable plush lips were pulled back into the same easy going smile that caused Keith to let his defenses down against his better judgement and his human hand was still in the air where it was knocked, his other hand stuffed in a pocket.

 

He hissed, “Keep your hands to yourself, Shirogane.”

 

Something dangerous glinted in those grey eyes, turning them to steel momentarily, making his nice smile seem vicious before it was quickly replaced with mirth and amusement. Shoving his hand in his pocket, Shiro rolled his shoulders, causing the pristine white button up and navy blue vest strain at the seams more than they were already at the motion. Keith narrowed his eyes into almost slits as he eyed the other warily.

 

“I’m sorry.” A double meaning and the ravenette winced internally at it. “I should’ve asked first to see if it was still okay,” he said with a hum, as if it was an afterthought.

 

A snort came from the smaller man and this earned him a surprised look.

 

“I’m not here to reminisce or rekindle an old flame, Shiro,” he coolly said. “I’m here for the payment for tonight so I can get my band mates home safely.”

 

His voice was calmer than he felt. That touch had pulled something in him that was screaming at him to forgive Shiro and go home with him tonight. He swallowed thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing, catching the mafia boss’ attention. He looked predatory, eyes raking over Keith’s lithe body, setting it aflame with desire and something else he didn’t want to entertain.

 

“Of course, Keith,” he replied smoothly. “But I was thinking that we could sit and chat for a few before I divvy up the payment between each of you.”

 

Violet clashed against grey. “Not a chance, Shirogane.”

 

A smooth, perfect white eyebrow quirked up at this, a humorless smile transforming his face. If there were any gods, they sculpted Shiro’s face as if they needed a human incarnate to make up for the plethora of questionable features of humans and aliens alike. However, he didn’t let his beauty distract him and he maintained eye contact, his signature scowl on his face. The air became tensed between and around them, thick enough that he could taste the staleness of it. His body shifted ever so slightly out of muscle memory to his situation and silver grey eyes caught it. Pulling out his human hand, he snapped his fingers. All the guards pulled out their hand blasters, training them on the singer, not moving otherwise after the silent command. Shit. He hadn’t come armed saved for his knife from his mother and that was in the dressing room they had use to further prepare for the show tonight. Tensing, he glowered with venom at Shiro who offered him a nonchalant shrug.

 

“It’s either you stay for a chat before leaving or I will make it hell for you for assaulting my bodyguards.” He gave an ultimatum.

 

Keith cursed viciously under his breath. He was trapped. He couldn’t risk getting arrested when he still needed to get Upsilon underway. This was the closest he suspected that Shiro was ever going to let him get, ex-lover or not. He released a breath through clenched teeth, a muscle working in his jaw. He tipped his chin back, crossing his arms across his chest. The other man waited patiently, that infuriating sexy smile still on his face that he wanted with all his being to kiss off. Closing his eyes, he took in a shuddering breath, stilling himself. What was it that Shiro taught him? Patience yields focus. He could do this. Three years later, he finally got the chance he was looking for. Opening the twilight purple eyes, he was resolute.

 

“Okay, Shiro…” His voice steady with his new resolve. “I’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please.


	3. The Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Two updates in one day. I swear my Muse will take one little thing and blow it up. Which is good but bad at the same time cause I can't stop until It runs out. Hope you guys like it!

  
A low laugh left Shiro and it washed over Keith like a wave gently lapping at his ankles. Gods, did he miss that sound. It hadn’t changed in five years: low, hearty and full of amusement. But he couldn’t let this distract him from his mission that was beckoning him with a hand to the couch. The military person had already left and it was just him, Shiro, the bodyguards and the bartender. Shiro sat on one side of the couch and swept his hand over the couch as he put an ankle on his knee. Keith dropped unceremoniously onto the couch on the opposite end of the other man and crossed his arms, sliding down as he gave Shiro a bored look. This reminded Shiro of when Keith was such a petulant child prodigy. He was still tensed, prepared to jump up if he needed to. Shiro snapped his fingers and the guards relaxed, putting away their blasters as the bartender hurried over. She bowed her head and awaited her orders.

 

“Whiskey straight.” He turned towards Keith, tilting his head. “What will you have, Keith?”

 

“A Midori Sour, a little heavy. Light ice.”

 

The bartender nodded her understanding and went to fill the order request. Shiro grinned at him showing perfectly straight and pearly white teeth as he put his thumb and index finger against his temple and chin, watching him silently. Keith wanted to squirm under the pressured stare. It was like he was being undressed and that made his face flush slightly. He had to mentally shake himself and stamp down at the feeling. Turning his head just a little, his own purple hues met grey ones for what felt like the millionth time tonight. Shiro’s face was a little pink, making the scar stand out just a little more. He couldn’t help what came out of his mouth next as curiosity got the better of him.

 

“How did you get that scar and how did your hair go stark white?”

 

His mouth snapped shut with an audible click as he realized what he asked. Shiro gave him a blank look for a long moment, silent settling uncomfortably and thick between them. He could practically hear the other man contemplate telling him the story. At this he DID squirm, shifting his body as he looked away to see the bartender delicately put a tray in front of him with his green drink. He took it with a murmured thanks and his lips wrapped around the straw and he began to drink it, distracting himself with the burst sourness and slow burn of the alcoholic mixed drink. It would go straight to his head but he needed something to relax him enough to deal with all the man to his right. Shiro let out a breath after he sipped his whiskey.

 

“You know how my mothers ran the school for mafia lawyers and that we own many clubs in Altean territory and all over western North American with some in Asia?”

 

“Who doesn’t know about the Shiroganes’ reach and power?” Keith snorted his reply. “We also know that you that deal in weaponry supplied or made by Altean Tech and own many fight clubs. Hell, some of your communication tech comes from them as well as some of the smaller gangs you have integrated into the fold. The only people who could rival you are the Galra which is why the Alteans are literally in the middle of you two to make sure this part of the world isn’t blown to smithereens.”

 

“I see you’ve done your research on my family’s gang. I shouldn’t be surprised though. We don’t exactly hide anything that we deem isn’t necessary to be hidden from the public.”

 

“You flaunt it just as much as the Galra do. It’s pathetic.”

 

“You know nothing of the sacrifices I’ve made to keep their empire on top…”

 

Shiro narrowed his eyes at him, his lips pressing into a flat line. Keith glanced over at him, not at all afraid of Shiro. Why should he be? He had a mission to fulfill and he wasn’t going to play nice anymore than he already have. His mild anger towards him wasn't going to change his mind, not in the slightest. Finishing off his drink, he set the glass on the table, the ice clinking against the sides and it was loud in the silent room. He winced at that, noticing the quiet. Sighing, the singer sat back, rubbing his temples to stave off the blooming headache the reunion was causing.

 

“Are we done here, Shiro? If you aren’t going to explain that year you disappeared, then please stop wasting my time. I have to get back to my band.”

 

“... Keith, do you know why I was at the Galaxy Garrison instead of learning more of the inner workings of my mothers’ business? Why I was the golden boy?” Shiro quietly asked, his grey eyes darkening considerably.

 

“Because you’re a prodigy and wanted to see the stars just like you inspired me to want to do as well,” he replied. “Why? Is there more to this than what you’ve told me?”

 

A nod and the bartender was handing him another whiskey straight. He thanked her and drank half of the glass before putting it on his knee, hand still wrapped around it. Using his gloved hand, why was it gloved, he wiped condensation off the glass absently.

 

“Yes, that was part of it and my mothers were never going to deny their oldest son his desires so they let me go.”

 

“Pampered ass.”

 

A quirk of the lips and his face flushed slightly and the ravenette was sure it had nothing to do with the alcohol since his tolerance had always been kind of high. Keith missed that embarrassed look he got whenever he called Shiro out on his spoiled habits even if there weren’t many. The man was humble, extremely humble to the point of sometimes being an airhead. But Keith was fond of that. He was fond of all his little quirks and whatnot. He allowed the emotion to wash over him and was only slightly annoyed at how easy it was to bring forth the emotions, but he blamed it on the alcohol he consumed. He barely snapped out of his memory when Shiro began to speak again.

 

“The other reason was if I had the exposure and lived in the Garrison apartments with Adam, the kidnapping attempts would lessen considerably and I could peaceably live out my dream of becoming a fighter pilot despite intergalactic wars being fairly distant from our solar system since the Galra and Alteans lived here.”

 

“I remember you telling me that you never wanted to run the mafia and hoped that either one of the twins wanted the position. You never told me if they rejected or liked the idea of you not following in the family’s footsteps.”

 

Shiro looked over at him and he saw the shadow of the man he fell in love with, the one so full of optimism and love before it changed and he was frowning.

 

“They were okay with me not becoming the new head. They were lax about a lot of things but still commanded respect and loyalty which was given with their inborn talent, charisma and leadership skills. However…”

 

The older man went quiet after this, bringing the glass to his lips and finishing off the rest of the amber brown liquid. Keith glanced to the table and his eyebrows shot up a fraction at the green drink sitting neatly on a coaster on the table. It was almost scary at how at attentive this bartender was, but she was the only one serving just the two of them and neither made any inclination of whether they were going to change their drink or not. Lance could learn a thing or two about being quiet instead of being boisterous twenty-four-seven. He smiled and scooped up the drink, feeling himself relax more. He would have to blame the alcohol for this. He also blamed the alcohol for the almost overwhelming urge to climb into his first love’s lap and kiss the furrow between his eyebrows away as he ran his fingers through his forelock and scratch his nails down his undercut. Damn it. He thought he had the desire under control now. Keith decided that Shiro needed to keep talking so that he wouldn’t do something stupid.

 

“Okay… However the fuck what, Shiro? What does this have to do with your disappearance?” Keith asked, words somewhat slurring.

 

Shaking his head as if to clear it, he handed the bartender his empty glass and took the full one off the tray, sipping it. He was contemplating on how to proceed and what to tell Keith. He would have to choose his words are fully if he didn’t want to set the young man off. Flicking his grey orbs over to the younger man, he noted the flush on his cheeks as he stared at the wall and licked the rim clean of salt. That’s when he noticed the black and red barbell. Shiro sucked in a breath as the image went straight to his groin. How had he not notice the piercing before? Hearing this, twilight purple irises landed on them and a question was forming in them. Shiro couldn’t, wouldn’t, answer the obvious question and quickly turned, bringing the glass back to his lips as his own flush deepened. Taking a hearty swig, he put leaned forward to put the glass on the table after he was done. Clearing his throat, Shiro sat back, smoothing a hand over his vest. Keith would just have to deal with his next words.

 

“They disliked that I was engaged to Adam. They felt as if he wouldn’t be an asset to me on any level despite my initial happiness with him,” Shiro slowly began.

 

Keith was quiet, processing this. Either his parents had the ability to see the future or their intuition about people was just that good. He frowned into his drink, running his piercing over his teeth, the dulled clicking helping him think. However, before their break up, he thought Adam was the perfect match for him despite his own growing feelings. His family were lawyers for EVERYTHING, including the mafia and children. It was how Keith essentially won his emancipation case from the home a year before his fifteenth birthday. He owed that much to Adam’s family. Keith wisely decided not to say anything about this even though Shiro knew everything after he met him during his volunteering time with kids in his last year of junior high.

 

“They let me have that as well even though they voiced their dislike every so often. My mothers loved you though. They were ecstatic that I had taken on being your mentor despite how grumpy and unfriendly you were.”

 

The other man shuddered. “I still have nightmares about the twins stalking me. Being next to okaasan and mom were the only way I was safe if you had to leave the room.”

 

Once again, he laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his eyes twinkled with mirth. Gods, this man was gorgeous and still was the object of most of his fantasies. Shifting, he tried not to let himself succumb to his boiling desires. Keith hid a smirk in his cup, bypassing his straw. It didn’t go over his head that Shiro hadn’t corrected him from calling his parents his own. That meant Shiro must’ve been getting grilled relentlessly about when he was going to bring Keith around again. Not that he wanted to be part of the mafia with the type of crimes they commit. He’ll stick to his spy missions thank you very much.

 

“Yes, Hinoka and Vanja were a little obsessed with you. Mainly because of your mouth,” Shiro chuckled.

 

A sheepish look crossed the younger man’s face and he laughed softly, a little hesitant as he remembered everyone’s faces as he told them off. Shiro had chased after him, laughing the entire time. He thought he was going to be banned from seeing Shiro again but they were only testing him and they instantly fell in love with him and invited him back whenever the breaks called for it or whenever he wanted. Of course Adam came as well because that was his fiancé, but they were cordial at best with him, still pleasant and never rude. Well, the twins let their dislike be known but they were never outright rude to the man. He really loved being with them whenever he could. He even loved being with Shiro, Adam and Matt. They were the closest things to an immediate family he had. Even Katie by extension was like a younger sibling to him even if their interactions were limited.

 

“Well, you know the Kerberos mission? Escorting some alien dignitaries?”

 

Keith frowned, remembering everything that led up to that. Adam breaking up with him after it was announced in November a year before it was to be launched because they hadn’t gotten much alien traffic in the last decade and sorely needed it even with the Galra skulking around. Shiro’s disease was one problem for Adam, among many others since the Galaxy Garrison was only for humans and most aliens on Earth really didn’t leave Earth for much of anything. Shiro was the Golden boy of the Garrison since he broke records that previous people had out the water and then some. Adam felt he did enough and could slow down now that he was at the top in North America. They hadn’t had a prodigal pilot in the hundred years that humans contracted a virus that morphed their genes to live longer and be stronger in everything so they could keep up with the aliens around them. This was also during the time Shiro and Keith became much closer. His chest constricted and he almost gasped aloud. Shoving the memories away, he focused on the other. Those memories were replayed enough tonight.

 

“What about the Kerberos Mission?” Dread was forming in his gut, having a bad feeling about his answer and normally his bad feelings were correct. A ninety-seven percent accuracy.

 

“The Galra kidnapped me.”

 

That bomb stopped any and all questions or comments Keith may have had. His head snapped to his right and his eyes bore into Shiro’s head. Anger was unfurling in his gut at this statement. Of course it was the Galra. It was starting to make sense. The Alteans and the Shiroganes were the only ones who kept the Galra at bay when they tried to overrun Earth. The Altean princess that Lance was flirting with was on the forefront of helping keeping the Galra in check even if they had some trade routes open with them and could defend themselves quite well. The Shiroganes, however, were much more vulnerable and an easier target to deal with since they publicly opposed the Galra on almost any front. It just didn’t make sense for the Galaxy Garrison to hide how he had disappeared with the Holts coming back shaken and without their pilot. They were even silenced from talking about it. A growl escaped from his throat. So that’s why he came back scared and greed. Shiro gazed at him, mildly surprised at his reaction to that. That fire, that protectiveness, that righteous anger on his behalf… All the things Shiro desperately missed and craved about the younger man. He missed more than his body. He missed that intellect and snark that was all Keith. Shiro nearly went back to Keith when he was broken out by some help from the inside. But he couldn’t bring that to Keith’s door anymore than he had already. That’s why he…

 

Keith clenched his jaw and stood up, blood pumping hard and fast through his veins. He went to Shiro who was looking up at him questioningly and with some amusement. Taking his right hand, he squeezed, vaguely aware that it was hard and cool under the glove, and yanked it to his chest, placing it over his heart. It was scarred because Shiro had taken nearly everything in him when he disappeared and then some when he reappeared without contacting him, but it still beat for him. Only for him in that way. Wide grey eyes were flickering between where his hand was and to Keith’s face, confusion there.

 

“Shiro… What did they do to you? Tell me. What the fuck did they do to you?”

 

Those steel grey eyes searched angered violet ones, for what he didn’t know. He saw anger, hurt and love there as he waited for the white haired male to speak. He was hesitant to tell Keith the complete truth. He still suffered from nightmares, panic attacks and bouts of rage because of everything that was done to him… And what he did to others just to survive. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he broke eye contact, a shiver taking over his body. The lithe man noticed this and against his better judgement, he straddled the other’s lap, throwing his unoccupied hand around his head, pulling him into his shoulder as he pressed his lips against his head. Shiro's gloved hand curled into the material of his shirt, gripping it. His other hand came up to wrap around a defined back, holding him in place. Keith didn’t mind even if he was going to regret this later. He just wanted Shiro to confide in him like he use to all those years ago. He sucked in a ragged breath, feeling the sting of tears behind his closed eyes but he willed them away as Shiro turned his head, pressing warm lips against his throat. He was sure he could feel his pulse flutter at the touch.

 

“I… was made to fight and kill against my will…. I even lost my arm to Zarkon’s wife while she was experimenting on me… I thought I was going to go insane being with them.”

 

Keith’s body temperature seemed to have dropped at the shaky confession from the man beneath him. His heart drummed dully in his chest as his blood swooshed in his ears.   
The Galra… Made him do things he wouldn’t dream of ever doing unless it was to protect those he cared about. Takashi Shirogane was not a violent man by nature alone. Protective, but violence would have to be goaded out of him under the right circumstances. He reflexly tightened the arms around him, his breath catching. Shiro squeezed his arm around Keith, almost feeling the anger unfurl within the man on his lap, the emotion working its way through his body as it took root within him like a living beast. Keith almost vibrated with it as his breathing became slower.

 

“Takashi…. Why… Why didn’t you seek me out? Why didn’t you contact me before your Ascension?”

 

The hurt in his voice overshadowed his anger and that made Shiro frown. He absently began rubbing his back, why he didn’t know. The white haired man didn’t know if he was trying to comfort himself or Keith. The man in his lap released him and sat back, his hand going to his shoulder. Moving back as well, he looked up into fierce purple eyes and a mouth set in a grim line. The accusation there was too much and he broke eye contact. His human hand settled on his hip and he was silently happy that Keith didn’t say anything about that.

 

“Keith, it was no secret that you don't like what any of the mafias in the world do, no matter how much good they do with their connections and power,” Shiro whispered.

 

“Like your family.”

 

It wasn’t a question but more of a statement. Shiro nodded anyways, letting out a breath and turning soft, grey eyes back onto the man above him. The pure adoration and love he had for Keith settled in the grey depths as he willed him to understand.

 

“Yes, like my family. But, it’s a necessary evil and I didn’t want to expose you to it anymore than you already have been,” Shiro admitted softly.

 

 _Whack_. Shiro blinked severely times as pain blossomed over his left shoulder. Keith had punched him. In a room full of bodyguards. Who would shoot him without hesitation. Gods, this man was as fearless as he was daring. His little daredevil. He smirked and waved his hand, seeing the bodyguards near the door reach for their blasters. They relaxed back but their hands still hovered near the holsters, ready to shoot if necessary despite Shiro being able to handle him. Keith went to open his mouth to yell at him when a piercing alarm sounded throughout the room, lights flashing black overhead. Keith immediately jumped off Shiro’s lap, looking towards the door. Suspicion clouded over the suited man’s face, noting how rigid the black haired man’s body was. The guards drew their weapons, training them on the guest in the room. Even the bartender drew a blaster of her own, pointing it at Keith as well. Grey eyes narrowed as Keith shifted from foot to foot, swirling purple orbs back down to him. With his gloved hand, Shiro grabbed the bottom of his tank top and yanked him down. Surprisingly, Keith went easily and straddled his lap again, hands caging his head as he hovered above him. He stared down at him with hooded eyes, still not speaking.

 

“ _Keith_.” Came the hiss of controlled fury. “What is going on? Do you know anything about this?”

 

The tone of his voice made the smaller man’s body jerk, as if he had physically hit him. He began biting his lip unconsciously, a nervous habit that he seemed to not have grown out of. The older man picked up on this and growled. Reaching up with his human hand, he cupped his jaw, hard, and made him stop, surprise fluttering over his sharp and delicate features. He still refused to speak, to acknowledge that he knew what was happening in the club for this alarm to go off. Opening his mouth again, he prepared to threaten his love when Keith surged forward and claimed his lips, tongue instantly sliding along his own. Widening grey eyes looked at the long curled lashes dusting high cheekbones before he groaned, low in his throat and began to kiss him back in earnest. Keith moaned in response, moving his hips against that toned stomach. Shiro took control of the kiss, snaking his human hand into those inky tresses and gripping it, tilting his head so he could better claim that mouth. The whimper he released was like a gunshot straight to his crotch. Five years of pent up desire and other emotions started to come undone as they kissed ferociously, saliva trailing down Keith’s chin. Using his other hand, he grabbed his hip and ground up against him, causing him to gasp into his mouth. But that didn’t stop Keith from twirling his tongue around his own before allowing Shiro to explore his mouth. Shiro was vaguely aware that he swallowed a ball from the barbell in the other’s mouth until he was stabbed. Pulling back, panting heavily, he watched Keith pull out the rest of the barbell and drop it in his jacket’s pocket, staring down at him.

 

“Hmm… That’s going to feel weird until I get home to replace the ball,” Keith chuckled breathlessly.

 

Shiro just hummed, looking up at him through his lashes. He let his human hand slide down to his chest and to flick over a hardening nipple. He blinked multiple times as Keith grunted, squirming on his lap. His eyes flicked up to Keith who was wearing a smug look.

 

“Here as well? Gods, Keith… Where else… Tell me where else,” Shiro groaned.

 

Keith just extracted himself from the other and stepped around the table, his hands on his hips. A smirk on his lips as he chuckled.

 

“And give away all my secrets? That would defeat the purpose of a surprise.”

 

Whatever Shiro was going to respond with was interrupted with the wall behind Keith, was actually camouflaged glass, shattered. Keith dropped down as Shiro brought up his non-human arm up to shield himself. His guards scrambled to him, surrounding him. He whipped his arm away from his face in time to see a form shimmer into the room, yank Keith up by his jacket, wrap and arm around his throat, a dagger pointed at the exposed skin. Shiro jumped up and reached for them just as the person jumped backwards out of the window, their form blinking out of existence. His mouth was hanging open as he watched Keith get taken from him right before his eyes. His non-human hand curled into a fist as it glowed indigo, burning away the glove and sleeve of his shirt. He punched through the table, melting the wood as a pained scream ripped from him. He lost Keith again, after he just got him back. Panting heavily, slowly pulled his fist from the hole, standing up straight. His arm stopped glowing as he turned to the door, walking to it. A screen popped up to the left of the digital keypad, Matt’s face appearing and looking grim as the overhead alarm stopped blaring and they were greeted with the patrons’ screams.

 

“What’s the damage?” Shiro demanded.

 

“The office here as well as mine and Adam’s office were hacked. I’m trying my best with three screens to isolate the virus released at each location. It’ll take me sometime to fix everything unless you let me borrow some of your hackers then this’ll go smoother than astroglide,” Matt reported before winking.

 

Shiro had the grace to blush momentarily before he slid back into his boss persona. He nodded and wiped a hand down his face as Matt awaited his orders, tapping heard on the other side. The brown haired man glanced up and noticed the slightly red lips and he smirked.

 

“I’m sorry to have interrupted such an important meeting, Shiro. I would’ve made security was much _tighter_ for you and your partner,” Matt snickered as he continued to type.

 

The white haired man peeked over at his right hand and annoyance settled over his features. Then, it dawned on him what he was talking about. He sputtered for a moment and then groaned as the other young man snickered again.

 

“Shut it, Matt. Just take as many hackers as you need and get this fixed. Now,” Shiro groaned.

 

Matt gave him a lazy two finger salute with a knowing smirk.

 

“As you wish, bossman. I’ll report in a few. I’ll even send over some gifts for you.”

 

White eyebrows furrowed together, confused as to what he was talking about before it dawned on him. But before he could reply, Matt had it the video connection, leaving the tall man to curse, which he didn’t do often. He had to figure out who took Keith and if he was safe. With that thought, he left out of the VIP room with his shoulders set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to kudos and comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Like seriously. My Muse has been so so sweet to me and hasn't left me once during this entire time I've been writing this fic. Thank you my Muse. I love you

By the time Shiro stumbled through his condo’s mini foyer, his grandfather clock at the end of the hallway had read that it was five in the morning. He grumbled to himself as locked the deadbolt and kicked off his dress shoes. He was exhausted down to his bones. He began undoing the buttons to his vest and ruined silk shirt and pulled them off, dropping onto the cherry wood flooring. Next were his pants. The slacks slid down defined thighs and piled onto the floor for him to step out of and kick away, barely registering the thud as it hit a wall. Either the maid that comes randomly twice a week got to his clothing or he would take care of it in the morning. Right now, he was too tired to actually care. However, a series of vibrations caused him to care as he went to his pants, fishing his hailer out of the pocket. He hated wearing the thing but here he was, slipping it on his left wrist. It was still vibrating and he quickly answered the call. A split screen popped up from it, showing Adam’s grim expression and Matt’s irritated glare which was out of the norm for the jovial brunet. He scrubbed his non-human down his face, trying to chase the fatigue away. The dull headache he had was starting to become stronger at the presence of his left and right hands on the screens.

“This better be good… I just got back,” Shiro bit out, voice gravelly.

Adam didn’t miss a beat as Matt’s eyes flickered from the screen to another out of sight, typing.

“You may hate me for this later, but I’ve tracked Kogane for you while Matt took care of the invasion into our servers,” Adam replied smoothly.

The hand that was still rubbing his face stilled as he a solitary grey eye was leveled with topaz yellow-brown eyes. It was quiet save for Matt’s typing and the grandfather clock ticking. Different thoughts and emotions swirled around his head and chest. He wasn’t necessarily angry at Adam for breaking the rule of not so heavily tracking Keith but he was irritated that he did it without consulting him first. That irritation fed his small fear at Keith maybe being hurt from being kidnapped. Worry curled in his gut as he took in a shuddering breath.

“... And what’s his status?”

Adam’s lips pressed further in a thin line and he released a sigh, bringing a hand to rub his eyes under his glasses. The darker skinned man thought about how he was going to let him know that the man was injured and comatose. Matt grunted and spoke up finally, voice thick with exhaustion. He pushed his hair out of his face and redid his ponytail as he spoke.

“While Wright composes himself to deliver the news, I’m going to be frank with you,” Matt spoke quickly.

That sentence filled him with dread and he didn’t need anything else screwing with his night. He dropped the hand from his face, his expression tight and resigned.

“How much did we lose?”

“That’s the thing: we didn’t _lose_ anything from our extensive files, not even the heavily encrypted files about your Paladins to combat the Power Rangers.”

“They’re vigilantes with Altean technology backing them, not those overdramatized heroes from centuries ago,” Adam snapped, exasperated.

“If it walks like a Power Ranger, fights like a Power Ranger and even is color coded like a Power Ranger, then I’m fucking calling them the Power Rangers,” Matt replied dryly, still furiously typing as his eyes danced to a different screen they still couldn’t see.

Adam cut him a glare, those yellow orbs shining with irritation at his coworker and Shiro let out a short, humorless bark of a laugh at the banter. They have had the Power Rangers argument many times since the appearance of the vigilantes wreaking havoc on the Galra and the Shiroganes. The fact that the oldest Holt sibling was still able to keep his snark and dry humor showed his ability to be the light out of the three of them in this type of situation. They sorely needed it. Shiro, sorely needed it. However, that would have to wait until he could get to the Shirogane Headquarters in Atlas City back in California.

“That is strange that we didn’t lose anything but there is a reason you called me before I collapsed into my bed. Explain.”

“Jesus, you could ask your best friend a little nicer. I did just spend about _four hours_ of my precious night with the hackers, you so graciously provided by the way, corralling, isolating and jailing the virus that was weedling into our mainframes,” Matt huffed and finally turned to look at his boss. “A little appreciation for _all that I have suffered through_ would be oh so nice, you know.”

Adam let out a tired chuckled as Shiro just groaned, sliding his eyes close. This was one of those times that he questioned why he brought his best friend into the fold of his Empire. Nothing short of Shiro’s life in danger would make him act like a subordinate in private. And Adam was always the instigator for both sides, never truly outright bickering with either of them good naturedly unless it was something that truly irked him, like the Power Rangers thing Matt was so insistent on. Their boss leveled a look at him, too tired for this. Adam wagged a finger at him, tsking at him with a little smirk on his features.

“How _rude_ of you, Shirogane. To think you use to be this sweet little troublemaker I was hopelessly in love with.” He turned his attention to Matt, his topaz brown eyes shifting to look at the screen with his coworker and friend on it. “It seems our favorite Golden Boy is truly gone. Should we have a funeral and Memorial Service for him?”

Shiro was too tired to keep up his anger as the exhaustion set in worse. He wasn’t too tired to blanch at what he was suggesting. He knew Matt was about to take ahold of this and run it with like a kid with their favorite toy if that gleam in his light brown eyes were any indication. A wicked smile came to his lips.

“Oh, yeah! That’s a perfect idea! I know the perfect little spot we could bury him too! After all, he did buy that plot of land and kept up with the maintenance himself as needed.”

Shiro had had enough out of the two of them. “ENOUGH!”

His commanding yell quieted both of them, all traces of mischief wiped clean from their features and replaced with cool professionalism. They knew the difference between a commanding Shiro who was fed up and a Shiro completely embarrassed but was still raring to go. He glared at both of them, daring either to say anything more. He wouldn’t really do anything to them since they were his left and right hands, his best friends, but he _would_ make their lives difficult for the next month if necessary. Thankfully, they got the picture.

“My apologies.” Matt cleared his throat and turned back to his other screen. “The virus seemed to be feeling around for information useful stored within our servers. It even went through the files that weren’t protected at all. As it searched, it messed with everything so that it would be harder to capture and to pinpoint, the scrambled mess slowing me down. It did, however, take down one of my security measures completely, as if it had eaten it. With that layer of protection gone, and one of my best walls, I will not be able to man my office the way it needs to be managed while I recreate that wall of protection with some added programming. That will take the better part of two days as I will need three or four of your hackers to test it over and over again before I implement it.”

The white haired man nodded, processing the new information. That was… Worrying. This information gave him an itch and he needed Matt to scratch it before he decided to let himself worry about the information Adam was holding onto about Keith. He voiced just as much, face grim.

“Why do I feel like there's more to this than just our servers being shaken?” Shiro asked grimly.

Matt pushed his bangs off his forehead and leaned forward onto his arm, looking tense and ragged. Adam gave him a sympathetic look but didn’t say anything, just patiently awaiting his turn.

“While the Paladins’ file wasn’t taken, the virus did leak into it.”

“What do you mean by leak?”

“Okay…” Matt said slowly and sat up, sagging against the back of his chair. “Imagine a worm slithering its way in between your fingers somehow even with you squeezing them together as hard as you can and you're _certain_ that the worm shouldn’t have gotten in but alas,” The programmer waved his hand in the air dramatically before dropping it back onto the armrest of his chair and continuing. “It got in. That’s what happened. Thankfully, your Puigian hacker was able to essentially grab it and yank it out before it could do anything with that information. When it wiggled into the cracks of some of the heavier encrypted files, we were able to yank it back just in time. Which is why it didn’t take anything. It only took four hours because I was working on your main office, home office, and my office when Adam called me and told him that he was hit. Trying to work on three screens, order the hackers and take care of Adam’s office was almost overwhelming. But we did it.”

Matt let out a breath and his head thumped against the headrest of his chair, eyes closed. Shiro nodded and knew he needed to get him a vacation for his family but he knew it wouldn’t be any time soon since all three of them needed to put down their foot and drive harder to ensure not only were their files were protected but so were their employees. Turning tired, but expectant grey eyes on the mixed man, he quirked an eyebrow. The lawyer didn’t need any further prompting. Pushing up his glasses, he began eloquently.

“After you told me that you finally seen Keith in person and they he was abducted right before your eyes, I began using our camera network as well as our foot soldiers to scour Arus City looking for any sign of him. It took far longer than I was use to in order to locate him. The kidnapper must know the city’s layout to hide in the blind spots of the cameras.” Adam’s lip curled slightly at this, not liking having been given the slip for any length time longer than five minutes. “But about two hours into my search, a foot soldier near one of the inner sectors of Arus, which are lovely by the way and I don’t understand why you don’t have a vacation home here yet, said they spotted the armor that was described standing over someone in a black and red leather jacket. She said it should have popped up on the cameras for me to see. It was in Sector Three and well…” He trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

Fear and nervousness spiked through his blood, a heady but dangerous mixture as he stilled. He didn’t like how Adam had trailed off and he knew, he knew Keith was in some type of danger and Shiro hadn’t been there for him _again_ … Like he hadn’t been there for him for five years. But he remembered the way Keith finally let himself be vulnerable as he kissed him breathless, putting all the pent up desire, frustrations, anger, sadness and hurt into his lips and tongue and was on the verge of completely wrecking him like he did all those years ago. He swallow and realized that his mouth was dry, making it hard for the lump in his throat to dislodge. He faintly noticed that he had broken out in a sweat despite the air conditioner kicking on in response to the added heat in the condo. The brown skinned man took one look at his distraught face and sighed, dropping his head.

“... It’s best if you watch for yourself…”

Adam had leaned over on his end and began tapping away before his screen fizzled out to bring up the recording. Shiro was watching in stoney silence as he saw the same pink and white figure violently yank Keith’s right arm up, thank god it wasn’t his left, and wrest a scream from Keith at the pain of his shoulder dislocating. His face looked bloodied and bruised and swollen and his was keeping his weight awkward as he tried to curl in on himself and that’s when the man noticed that the ravenet was also holding onto his right thigh with his uninjured hand. Eyes widening, Shiro knew that his femur was broken as well and he cursed for the umpteenth time that night. The video fizzed out and he felt the anger surge through, warping into cold fury. Now the vigilantes had taken to hurting innocent people? His lover of all people? This needed to be handled swiftly and deftly. Snapping this sharp grey eyes onto his second in commands, he finally spoke.

“We seem to have been breached. There's a traitor in our midst and we need them gone,” Shiro slowly began. They other two quickly agreed. “Adam, I’m put you in charge of putting together a team to run through everyone in our inner circles, especially those who we’ve gave leniency to despite their minor rebellions against us.”

“Affirmative. I’m sending out the encrypted emails now. Should I alert the Paladins?” Adam raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow at him, glasses sliding down his nose.

Shiro shook his head. “No. I’ll be talking to the Paladins myself about their next moves and letting them know that their families might need some protection. Just put together your team and run through them almost as if we’re dealing with the Galra’s last remaining Druids.”

“Hmm…. I’m cold, but I do have some humanity left, Shiro. But say no more. I will do my best to extract this information for you.”

“Good.” He turned his attention to the waiting brunet. “Matt.”

“Yo.”

“Ask your father and Katie if they can help you recreate that programming that we lost due to the virus attack. And also see if they can help us buff up our cyber security.”

Matt stared at him a long moment, his face scrunched up in distaste. Shiro was at his wits end.

“What?” He snapped, impatient and nerves fraying.

“My dad will help you with anything shy of killing someone but Katie… The Pigeon might refuse since they don’t like that I’m working for a mafia like ours. They don’t even know I’m Obsidian, one of your top Commanders and your second in command. They think I work under him while not knowing that I am him,” he quietly admitted.

Shiro could see his point as Adam made a noise of sympathy to his plight. Sighing, their boss rubbed his temple with his free hand, the headache still there.

“I understand, but right now, the three of you are the best programmers on this side of the country and it’s not just me I’m trying to protect here. Appeal to her humanity if you have to but we need Katie and your father alongside you to make sure there aren’t anymore breaches like this.”

Matt hesitated for a moment longer, but relented and gave him a nod. “I’ll let them all know later today.”

“Good. Adam, what is the name of the hospital that Keith is in?”

Adam glanced at him briefly before turning his gaze back to another screen, pushing his glasses up as he sat back in his chair. He furrowed his brow, speaking low.

“If you were paying attention, Kogane’s kidnapper did most of the damage in the parking lot of a hospital.”

“Adam.”

He snorted softly and shook his head, lacing his fingers together over his stomach. “He’s at the White Ribbon Hospital. One of the ones partnered with you and the Alteans. It’s closer to Sector Two’s border but still very much so in Sector Three. And before you ask, yes, I do have his room number and floor number.”

Shiro released a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding. Some of the fear and anxiety coiled around his heart and in his gut unraveled a fraction, easing some of the tension in his broad shoulders. He gave his ex-fiancé a nod of thanks.

“Thank you, Adam. I--”

Adam held up a hand, stopping whatever was going to come out of his mouth.

“It’s the least I could do for what I put you through back before you did the escort mission with the Holts. Although, I was only partially right.”

The quirk of his lips told him that Adam hadn’t meant any harm with his last comment. A soft chuckle escaped him, voice fond.

“I’m never going to live that part of the argument down, am I?”

“No, I’m afraid not.” He allowed himself to chuckle at the memory before speaking again. “He’s on the third floor in room C112 and under surveillance because he seems to be concussed.”

The sharp intake of breath roused Matt from his light slumber and he focused on his long time friend with worry clouding his tired face. Adam decided to press forward, voice urgent as he guessed what Shiro’s next move was.

“Shiro, no. Do NOT go visit him tonight. He’s hyped up on medicine, you’re running on a small burst of adrenaline that’s overriding your fatigue at the moment and you could collapse, leaving yourself vulnerable. For once, listen to me when I’m advising you against something. I mean it, Shirogane; you need the rest.”

Matt decided to jump in, not giving Shiro a chance to protest. “I agree with Adam. You need to rest first and foremost before going to visit him. You’ll do something irrational if you go and personally see him in that state. Just… Cool off, man. Give it two days before going to see him: one for resting and one for organizing what you can from the Arus City office. Visit him on the third day. He’ll be more or less stabilized to receive such a big name visitor by that time.”

Shiro visibly struggled, knowing their logic was sound but his emotions and instinct said otherwise, making his muscles clench and release with the effort to stay where he was. Matt noticed this and he decided to take it a step further.

“Takashi, please. Don’t over exhaust yourself again…”

The worry and sadness in his voice did for him as Adam quietly watched on. Shiro nodded slowly and Matt’s shoulders slumped in response as he gave him a tired grin.

“Good. Thank you…” He straightened up as best he could before speaking again. “Any other orders for either of us, Boss Man?”

Shiro shook his head, a tired smile settling on his lips. “No, just go ahead and get that full day of rest like you both advised me to do. I’ll talk to you on the second day.”

“Alright. Good night, Shiro. Rest well. Do not hesitate to call me if you need anything.” Adam gave him a small smile and Shiro returned.

“You know that I will. Good night, Adam.”

Adam’s part of the screen flickered out and Matt’s screen became full screen and he gave him a cheeky grin despite his own fatigue setting in heavily.

“Well, this brunet is about to go make promises to his pillow and bed that he knows he can’t keep. Ring me if you need me.”

Shiro chuckled at this. “Good night, Matt. I’ll see you on the second day.”

The other man gave him a lazy two finger salute and his screen flickered out as well, leaving Shiro in the cold silence of his condominium. His left arm dropped heavily to his side and he sway in place before bracing himself on the wall. He couldn’t drop here. He needed get to bed before he could drop dead from the world for an entire day. Turning, the man made sure all his locks were in place before he amble down his hallway to the master bedroom on the right. Pushing open the door, he stumbled to the bed in the center of the room and collapsed face first into the thick duvet. Groaning, Shiro forced his body to move under the heavy cover and silken sheets. A sigh escaped him at the coolness against his fevered skin. The next thing he forced himself to do was pry the hailer off his wrist and toss it onto the nightstand before he turned over. Soon, he entered the blissful darkness of dreamless sleep.

 

*****

  
After getting that full day of rest, Shiro hit the gym with vigor early into the second day. He had already missed a day of working out and he felt irritable and wound tighter than a rubberband ball. It also didn’t help that the clawing worry about Keith’s condition was sitting at the back on his mind constantly as he went through his weight sets. It just made him workout that much harder to dispel most of the frustration. Once he worked up a good enough sweat and felt the euphoric burn of his muscles, he went over to his sparring partner who was practicing with a bo staff by herself. Shiro watched her form move, scales on parts of her body gleaming like freshly polished gold. Her tail wrapped around leg as she swept the staff around in a motion to take someone’s legs out from under them. It was almost like watching ballet. He snorted and reminded himself that his biggest alien ally, the Draoleans, could go to bat with him at anytime they didn’t want to stay partnered with him and that was what he wanted to avoid. She looked up and bright jewel blue eyes trained on him as he sauntered into the room. He took in her outfit and remembered the story his okaasan told him about when they first met with the draconic aliens and he was grateful that they grew accustomed to wearing clothing on the daily. The woman’s chest was bound with bandages that looped around her neck to make it a halter top. Her golden scales started at her cheeks that trailed down to the sides of her neck that ran over her shoulders and along the outside of her arms and on the backs of her hands, which her subdued golden skin was sheathing corded muscles that belied the strength they held. Her obliques were covered in the same scales with the tops disappearing up her ribs under the bandages and around to the back to connect with the shoulders while the bottoms disappeared into the waistband of her shorts and re-emerged on the sides of her thighs and down the sides of her knees to cover her shins and the tops of her human-like feet where bandages wrapped around the ankles and instep. Her tail moved slowly behind her as she rolled her shoulders and grinned down at him. She played with her short, black ponytail.

Shiro returned the smile, looking up at the taller woman. “Ynu, are you ready for today’s sparring session? I don’t want you going easy on me.”

She scoffed, her voice two octaves above Shiro’s voice and accent thick like a Russian’s but still clear. “I would not dream of it, boss. Our sparring score is uneven with me having the most wins over you. It is my duty to keep your gorgeous body well muscled and trained while my younger twin keeps you limber and light on those pretty feet.”

He made a face at her calling him boss as his face heated up at the same time, and Ynu seemed to pick up on this. She reached out with a clawed hand and placed it on his shoulder, trying to convey support.

“What seems to be the matter?”

“You don’t have to call me ‘boss.’ We are equals since we have a partnership with your planet,” he answered uncomfortably. “And you don’t have to call any of me pretty…”

A scoff, all seriousness. “My Lorde would say differently. My faction is at your disposal so therefore you are my boss, my commander. And I do not understand why you are so adverse to being complimented, boss. Do you not know know that you are a feast to look at?

Ynu tilted her head in genuine curiosity as Shiro sputtered trying to form words as his face heated up considerably. His ears down to his chest was tinged red with embarrassment. He vaguely thought that Keith would be smirking and getting a kick out of this entire situation. He can almost hear the smartass reply he would give the woman lazily.

_‘He does have the attention span of a fly and the awareness of a turkey.”_

Shaking his head, he sighed willing himself to push the memories of the man aside for now. “It’s… Just forget it and let's get started. I still have to train with your sister before I call together a meeting.”

She stared at him a few moments more before she nodded and walked backwards, bo staff still in hand. She spun it slowly in front of her as Shiro slid into a fighting stance. He already could feel the bruises that would be blooming all over his body after this entire training session. With a nod, they launched themselves at one another.

 

 

 

Shiro sat down heavily in the chair at the head of the conference table, the aches from his training session with the twin sisters settling in despite the massage and Epsom salt with essential oils bath he took afterwards. At least it wouldn’t hurt as bad as if he didn’t take the necessary precautions. Rubbing his eyes, he listened to everyone who could physically be there file in and take their places at various points around table, leaving the two chairs to Shiro’s left and right empty. Once he was sure that he had everyone seated, he reached under the table and pressed a button, bringing up the holo images of Matthew Holt (in disguise as Obsidian) and Adam Wright, both in suits and waiting patiently. Two more alien species that couldn’t physically make it appeared as their holographic selves as well. Raking his eyes over everyone assembled, human and alien alike, he straightened up. They waited with bated breaths for him to speak.

“I’m going to cut to the chase: we have traitors in our midst and I intend to get rid of them swiftly and with very little mercy.”

Chatter broke out amongst everyone, disbelief and fear raising between all of them. Adam pushed up his glasses and smirked as Obsidian (Matt) rested his cheek against his fist, clearly bored already with this meeting. Their boss just let them talk, seeing the accusatory words and looks fly around the room.

“Impossible! This family has had the least amount of rebellions and traitors in their two hundred plus years of operating!” One human general shouted, her hands slamming down on the table.

“Whoever would think of such antics is foolish indeed.” A Puigian general deadpanned.

“If it was such an impossibility, why would Shirogane call together a meeting like this on such short notice and then drop this bomb on us?” A cat-like alien growled.

“It would also explain the mass hysteria that broke out at Voltron the other night along with the invasion that Commander Obsidian got under control,” A Galra general smoothly explained.

“And how would you know about this invasion, hmm, Ulaz?” An Arusian snapping at him.

The remaining three generals that hadn’t spoken so loudly plus the two that didn’t want to think about the traitors in their midst turned to the Galra Ulaz. The Puigian and the cat-like alien glared at them all, a challenge in their eyes. Ulaz just raised one smooth dark purple eyebrow and chuckled low.

“Did you forget that I am a General to Commander Obsidian’s technical team? I was one of the hackers that was pulling pulling the virus away from all of our encrypted files for four hours with him,” Ulaz replied coolly. “I was one of many that saved you all from being exposed.”

That effectively shut everyone up, their eyes wide. Obsidian snickered, the sound distorted and Adam cleared his throat. A smile came to the white man’s face, knowing that saying this discourse was going to be someone’s undoing sooner rather than later. All he had to do was wait, steadily apply pressure and someone was bound to screw up and reveal themselves. It was a game to him and his Commanders would thoroughly enjoy playing. Adam decided to have some form of mercy on the Generals.

“As Shirogane has said, we will weed whoever it is out and you will be dealt with swiftly and painfully. I will head the team that will personally search out for any traces of these traitors physically in this part of the empire since North America is the only place that we have a hold on that gives us these types of troubles,” Adam slowly explained, barely hiding his excitement for being able to do fieldwork again.

Everyone was deathly quiet at this declaration, eyes trained on Adam’s holographic figure with some slight fear in their eyes. Good. That ought to make whoever it was slip up faster. While no one liked snitching, they did always appreciate informed reports on anything suspicious that needed Shiro’s or any of the Commanders’ attention personally. That was one way they kept most people in line and loyal enough: their fellow gang members made sure to inform them of anything suspicious about anyone. That and open honesty was a policy that tried to follow even though some secrets had to be kept, like Matt’s true identity and Shiro’s ex lover that he intended to get back into his bed again and again.

Shiro hummed his approval and Adam went on. “I would suggest you all get thoroughly prepared over the course of the next few weeks to become extremely acquainted with my team and I. Oh, and hiding anything at all will automatically qualify you to be dragged away kicking and screaming until you tell us why you’re hiding it. Is this all clear?”

Resounding confirmations met their ears and Adam nodded to Obsidian. The technician Commander sat up, excitement in their posture. He rubbed his hands together gleefully and gave everyone a distorted chuckle. The color drained from most of the generals’ faces at that chuckle. They knew what it meant and it was going to be as unpleasant as Adam in everyone’s business.

“I’m going to say this short and sweet: I am going to rip through every piece of technology you have all the down to any gaming systems you own. Every dirty little habit and search history you have ever gone through will be exposed to over the course of the next few weeks. My computers will monitor everything around the clock and if you search Google wrong, I’ll be notified. So I suggest you get everything out of your systems now or this will be tougher for you.”

At this point, there was probably nothing Shiro had to say when the other two were terrifying in their own ways. Shiro was the last stop in situations like this. Once it got to him, he sadly had to make an example out of whoever was unlucky enough to be brought before him. There were only two instances in the three years he had control over the Shirogane Family Mafia. Both times being leaders of small human gangs that were under his protection that had tried to brown nose their way to the Commander positions held by Adam and Matt. Let’s just say no one tried to flatter Shiro anymore after that. Huffing to himself, he gave his generals a cold smile, showing all pearly whites. This made them uncomfortable to keep looking at their leader.

“Any questions or protests to this?” Shiro asked.

They were silent a moment longer before they all shook their heads no, too afraid to speak. Again, good. A frown replaced the smile and he gave them all a sharp nod.

“I will give further instructions as to what to do with our routes, assets and everything else. We are going to have to make some changes around here and tighten everything until this all sorted out. You’re dismissed.”

With that, everyone got up and filed out of the room rather quickly, shaken up by what they were told. No doubt they would try to help this inquisition along to earn some favor with the Mafia leader. Once the door had slid close with a hiss and the other two holograms gone, Shiro let out a sigh. Adam's and Matt’s holograms were still there, watching him silently. The white haired man rubbed at his temples for a moment before combing his fingers through his forelock and short hair, nails raking over his scalp lightly.

“How are you holding up, Shiro?” Adam quietly asked, concern lacing his voice.

“I’m fine… Just preparing myself for the hospital visit….” Came the quiet admission.

“What? Don’t know what flowers to get Keith? I’m sure anything is fine as long as you show up,” Matt said, voice still distorted.

“There's that… But you know I don’t do well with medical rooms of any kind… I have two emotions battling inside me. One is telling me to go see him and personally make sure he’s okay and the other is telling to stay far away from the hospital.”

“Hmm, that’s quite the dilemma, ins’t it?” Adam mused. “Go see him tomorrow afternoon anyways. You have training with Vuria and Ynu again, correct?”

He hummed his confirmation.

“You should be more relaxed after that, somewhat on a high so that you won’t have to think about it. Plus, you’ll be making sure Keith knows you’re sorry for all that has happened as well as pay his band members like you were suppose to the other night when you were talking with him.”

Shiro just closed his eyes and nodded, the stress of everything making him tired all over again.

“Good. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to continue prepping my team. Do get your Paladins ready for any physical altercations in time.”

With that Adam signed off, leaving Matt with him. Shiro immediately held up a finger, already knowing how the brunet was going to tease him.

“Shut it, Holt. I already know what I’m bringing to the hospital and it’s not condoms,” Shiro hissed, cracking his eyes open to glare at Matt.

He had a stupid grin on his face and he laughed outright, the garbled sound full of mirth.

“Fine, Shiro. As you wish. I will not rib you. Just make sure to say hi for me if Pidge doesn’t. See you later,” Matt chuckled and the signed off.

Once Matt left, Shiro immediately stood, ignoring his aching muscles. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck out, muscles flexing beneath the dark maroon three piece suit he wore. Smoothing a hand over his front, he made his way out of the conference room, on a mission to get Keith some gifts and properly apologize for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me like three days to write this but only because my Muse pet telling me to do it late at night before passing out.
> 
> I gues TW: Keith has a slight panic attack

Keith was propped on some pillows in his hospital bed, scowling at his friends gathering his room. A short brunet was slapping disks on either side of the sky blue door and fiddling with their hailer on their wrist, typing away one handed. The disks glowed light green, blinking a few times before staying steady and a mostly clear barrier of some kind enveloped the room. Once they were satisfied with it, they fist pumped the air and whooped before making their way over to the rest of the group and hopping up on the bed, careful not to jar his propped up, cast enveloped leg. Lance had taken a chair and was relaxed in it, hands behind his head and an ankle resting on his knee as he gave Keith an amused smile who gave him a scowl in return. A tall, hulking man had pulled up a chair next to him, dropping a sizable dark red Dufflebag next himself and was looking at him worriedly, leg bouncing. Honey was leaning against him and only looked mildly apologetic. The man in the bed was starting to regret letting them all in the room. The room was bright enough as it was being all white and sky blue and the quiet of the television was what he wanted as he recovered. The high energy of his roommates and friends just put him on edge slightly.

“All of you didn’t need to come here. Honey and Pidge were the only ones that needed to be here,” Keith bit out.

“And miss seeing you doped up on meds and high out your mind? Not. A. Chance, old buddy, old pal,” Lance remarked, unfazed by his irritation.

“Lance, that’s not why we came here,” Honey chuckled. “We came to debrief him and then release him to the wolves. Or in this case, to his old lover.”

Keith gave her a sharp look, his irritation flaring.

“What do you mean by that? That wasn’t part of Upsilon. Hunk, Pidge, what is going on?”

The bigger man squirmed uncomfortably in the chair, fidgeting with his fingers. Pidge looked like the Cheshire Cat as they watched their friend’s mounting anger.

“Well, you see… Um… Kolivan and Slav… Kinda made a new plan…” Hunk nervously said, squirming.

A black eyebrow arched. “Oh, really? I wouldn’t have guessed from what was just said.”

“Sorry but I told them that you would be really upset if they did this without you there!”

Hunk gave him the biggest apologetic puppy dog eyes ever and picked up the Dufflebag, rummaging around in it to distract himself. The bedridden man turned his attention to Pidge, who was eyeing Hunk with raised eyebrows. Lance had sat up at this point and was peering into the bag, curious as to what treat Hunk brought their incapacitated friend. Honey even looked mildly curious as she glanced in the bag full of things.

“Well, while they rummage around Hunk’s Dufflebag of Wonders, I’ll fill you in,” Pidge chirped triumphantly.

Keith nodded and used his uninjured hand to prompt her to continue. She did so without further hesitation.

“After you got him to swallow the nanobots’ ball from your barbell, I was immediately notified and began tracking his location. I must say bravo on getting him to loosen the ball enough with his tongue. I bet it’s strong enough to tie a cherry stem,” Pidge began.

Keith’s face warmed at this and he wished he could swat her shoulder for the comment. He turned away, grumbling as he remembered very vividly at how he rutted against Shiro’s stomach the other night. He thought he could hold his liquor and get Shiro drunk first for once. He had been very wrong on that front.

“Okay… That was part of Upsilon. That doesn’t explain the change in plans. My personal encounter with him doesn’t warrant that,” Keith countered, frowning.

Hunk’s loud aha resounded around the room and he handed Keith a bag with two boxes in it. The bag was already opened for him so he didn’t have to struggle too bad with opening everything with his one very functional hand. Keith took it slowly, the smell hitting him before he even opened it. His stomach growled in response to the smell,his mouth watering. Honey and Lanced looked on enviously as if they hadn’t been enjoying home cooked meals from Hunk for the past two days and then some. Settling it on his lap, he popped open the first container and his eyes were met with collard greens and candied yams. The ravenet gazed at it in awe and hunger, eyes swiveling up to look at his roommate and friend.

“I thought you might have been getting tired of hospital food by the third day so I spent all day cooking yesterday,” Hunk said with a smile.

“But it’s not Thanksgiving yet,” was Keith dumb reply.

“ _But it’s not Thanksgiving yet_ ,” Lance mocked him. “If you aren’t going to eat it then-- _Ow_! What was that for?!”

Lance was rubbing his arm where Hunk had punched him. Honey snickered into her hand, shoulders shaking. Pidge was trying to sneakily steal some of his candied yams and Keith offered it to her. She hissed a yes and stole the biggest piece, moaning at the taste as she bit into it.

“I know it’s not but you said that’s one of your favorite Southern meals so I just cooked the core of it. I have the sweet potato pie, lemon bars and soda all in my bag as well,” Hunk shrugged, not bothered by it.

Keith looked down into his food and hid a small smile with his hair. “Thank you, Hunk…”

He closed it and set it off to the side, looking pointedly at Pidge who, in turn, pouted. However, she relented and continued on.

“Your past personal relationship with Shiro is what changed the plan as well as what my brother asked me to do along with what Ulaz emailed me,” she continued.

This made him perk up, eyes focused. “What?”

“Matt asked me and our dad to help him reprogram a security wall one of Shiro’s Commanders, he goes by Obsidian if you didn’t know yet, helped create that my virus ate before she got shut down in a type of containment. Good thing it’ll self-destruct harmlessly once they try to pry into it. No trace shall be left for them to even track.”

“Did you accept?” Keith urgently asked.

“Not at first. I had to play it off as if I’m not, you know, _a fucking vigilante_ , Keith. I can’t just accept right off the bat or even Matt’ll get suspicious,” the brown haired woman scoffed.

“Understood. Sorry…”

“No biggie. I did eventually accept with fake reluctance and after my visit with you today, I immediately go over to the Shirogane Family Arus office branch with my dad, with Allura’s permission of course, and help him rebuild it better than ever.”

She finished with such triumph that Keith had to catch himself from teasing her. Instead, the injured singer just decided made himself comfortable once more as Hunk finally pulled out smallish red cooler, a sturdy looking pie tin and a tupperware full of lemon bars covered in enough powdered sugar to make him cough just from a glance. Lance gave him a quizzical expression but he ignored it as Hunk got up and sat the desserts and cooler on the bed next to the rest of his food. Lance tried to protest but Hank silenced him with an elbow to his ribs that caused him to yelp in pain and to shimmer down with a few grumbles. Pidge had chimed in, taking Lance’s side about the food but Hunk was solid in his decision about it, shaking his head and crossing his arms. Honey smoothed a hand over her yellow and orange diagonal striped halter top dress, smiling at their interaction. Keith noticed it was tired and a little strained. She was still shaken up by what she had to do to him for the mission. It was more extreme than what she used to in a sense that she had to injure a teammate and friend. The woman could handle hurting others, but not comrades. Keith leaned over and caught her attention and she began to nervously play with her long braided salt and pepper hair, pink eyes leaving his face to settle elsewhere.

“Hey… Tug on your hair any harder and you’ll go bald early. Then we would truly have a reason to be calling you an old lady,” Keith murmured, a teasing smile on his lips.

A grimace passed over her features and her hand dropped away from the thick braid, letting it hang behind her to fall to her thigh. Crossing her arms over her full chest, she cocked a hip and raised perfectly arched black eyebrow.

“Oh, really Kogane? Would you be willing to take care of me if you’ll deem me old because of my lack of hair?” Honey retorted, a challenge in her voice and a bright smile on her lips.

A horrified expression crossed his face and she let out a twinkle of a laugh, causing the others to look on at them. The ravenet then smiled, feeling accomplished.

“Now that you’re smiling like that,” he began as he rubbed a spot on his cheek absently. “I can tell you to stop beating yourself up for having to rough me up and break a few bones.”

Her face crumpled at this, eyes becoming glassy immediately. “Keith--”

He held up his free hand and shook his head. “You aren’t called Judas without a reason, Honey. We had a mission to finish. Besides, with some Altean medicine these injuries will heal faster.”

Hunk had almost visibly paled, his dark skin becoming ashened as Lance began to have a conniption. Pidge leveled him with a curious expression behind her glasses, lips pressed into a thin line.

“Are you fucking serious? The pod is reasonable because there’s no serious side effects once you come out of it, but the pill is something completely different and should only be used when you _know_ you won’t make it to a hospital with doctors and Altean tech! The side effects alone could kill you!” Lance sputtered, hands waving around and eyes holding fear.

“Lance is right, Keith…. The last time you used a pill after a mission, you lost so much muscle mass and your brain nearly fried as your body was forced to speed heal you,” Hunk squeaked, looking queasy. “Buddy, pal, please don’t do that again. Just see if the hospital will let you use the pods on the top floor.”

The singer winced involuntarily at their logic, he turned his eyes onto the window to his right looking out the window, seeing some people getting wheeled out of the hospital. He saw his reflection clearly in the window, a bandage around his inky black hair, a yellow-green bruise around his eye and on his cheek and the stitches in his split bottom lip. Sighing, Keith realized that he didn’t need the pill, just a pod as they vehemently protested. Turning back to his friends, he nodded, but decided to change the subject.

“Pidge, what else was changed about the operation? What was Kolivan’s new orders?”

She smiled gratefully at him, happy that they were back on track for this. Clearing her throat, she pushed up her glasses with her middle finger, a wicked smirk on her lips and the light glinting off her lenses.

“Once I informed Kolivan and the Guns, Kolivan said I needed to program and plant a type of camera virus that slowly feeds us information that I can’t personally get to without raising suspicion. Good thing I’ll have time to work on it later.”

“Understandable. What did Ulaz send you?”

Keith absently played with his new barbell that they had brought him late last night while Hunk’s and Lance’s conversation drifted around him, oddly pleasant to his ears for once. He was kind of nervous about what Ulaz had informed the Blades and the Guns about since Ulaz had defected from Galra Command and joined Shiro after helping him escape. Pidge gave him a grim look and sighed, rubbing her eyes under the fake glasses.

“Shiro and his Commanders, Adam and Obsidian, are starting some type of inquisition to flush out the traitors amongst them all to deal with. He doesn’t know when it starts, but tomorrow I will be putting in countermeasures so that he isn’t incriminated in any way during our new plan of attack,” she relented after a moment.

His blood ran cold at the thought of what Shiro would do to Ulaz once he found out his savior was ultimately trying to take him down once and for all. They didn’t want to kill Shiro, just put him away and disband one of the oldest living mafias in the Western Hemisphere. There was no need for mafias anymore. Shiro could’ve easily done anything he wanted when he came back but he did this. Shaking his head and clenching his fists, he fought back all the emotions that he so carefully buried over the years. He didn’t want them spilling over.

“And what’s my part in all of this?” He quietly said and Pidge almost didn’t hear him.

“.... You are to become his lover again and gain his trust so that way it’s much easier to take him down…” Pidge eventually said.

Snapping his head up, violet eyes bore into bright brown ones, anger shining there. Rage surged through him, hard and fast, sparking his transformation. His hair became a shining purple so dark that it was almost black and it grew longer at the all over, his bangs almost hiding his eyes. His sclera bled to yellow as his irises became indigo in color as they seem to shrink in width some. His skin became violet and his ears shifted to be more elven in appearance. His canines lengthened and sharpened, saliva dripping off them. Clenching his hands, his nails grew and he closed his eyes, shaking his head as his body shook with the force of the sudden shift. Everyone, except Honey, was staring open mouthed, having seen his transformation for the first time. Hunk audibly swallowed and Lance shifted his chair back a few inches, a rush of air leaving him that sounded strangely the words Jesus Christ. Pidge’s mouth was opening and closing as if she's was a goldfish, stunned speechless. Honey left Hunk’s side and shuffled closer to Keith but this earned her a feral growl, eyes glowing.

“ _No_!” He snarled, lips curled away from his teeth to expose them. “I will _not_ hurt him any further than I already am by working with the Blades and the Guns!”

Honey stared down at him, expression unreadable. Everyone around the pair began freaking out.

“Oh, _fuck_! You could shift forms?” Lance exclaimed. “Hunk, did you know Keith could shift to his Galra side?”

“Nope! Uh-uh! I just thought him being, you know, half Glara made him stronger than the average human and resistant to most diseases. I didn’t know he could do _that_!”

“Well, that explains some of the brutality missions assigned to only him and Honey,” Pidge said aloud without meaning to.

Gasping, she slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide as both Keith and Honey turned their surprised eyes onto the shorter vigilante. Her light brown eyes darted between the two of them before dropping them to look at her lap, her hand falling away.

“Brutality? Like Mortal Kombat Brutality?” Hunk quietly questioned, not really wanting to know the answer.

Honey sighed and rubbed the spot between her eyebrows as Keith slowly closed his eyes, body still tensed from his anger and transformation. He wouldn’t be sliding back into his human skin anytime soon so he would have to keep them here until he could. He probably should’ve listened to his mother and practiced with that.

“Well, yes, something like that, Hunk… There is little difference than what we do on a normal basis,” the Altean woman slowly answered.

“Right. If you say so, Honey, because a swift death from time to time is extremely brutal,” Lance deadpanned, crossing his arms and giving them a pointed look.

Both guilty parties winced at that statement. Keith popped his jaw and let out his breath slowly through his nose. He already felt the last of his anger leave his body. Good, that means he’ll go back to his normal appearance soon.

“When the Guns need, ah, a particular touch, they ask for us personally. It’s one of the reasons I earned the name Judas as a code name,” Honey vaguely explained.

Lance opened his mouth to further as a question when a knock on the door startled everyone. They give Keith a questioning look and he shrugged his good shoulder, just as confused as they were. Pidge swore and hopped down from the bed, scrambling to the four little disks she placed on either side of the door. When the person knocked again and spoke, the voice stopped them all cold.

“Keith?” Came Shiro’s voice, sounding hesitant.

Honey hissed as she turned narrowed eyes onto Keith and he frowned, feeling uneasy. He still hasn’t shifted back into his human and he didn’t know when he would. Hissing, he grabbed Honey’s arm which made her eyes widen slightly.

“Stay… Don’t leave yet,” he whispered urgently.

Her eyes flickered to the other two, who heard and nodded, as Pidge finished packing the disks and unlocked the door. Keith dropped his hand away from her arm as the short woman at the door placed her hands on her hips. The door slid open to reveal that Shiro was about to knock once more and his eyes widened slightly at Keith before darting around the room, landing on each of the people there. Finally, they settled back on the young woman in front of him and he gave her a sheepish smile, shuffling the bouquet of flowers and the smallish red hippo in his hand.

“You got a lot of nerve showing up here after you got him kidnapped and beaten up, Shiro,” Pidge snapped as she stepped to the side.

Shiro flinched at this as if she had hit him and he shuffled into the room, the door sliding closed behind him. He looked back at Keith, fondness in his expression despite what he was seeing before him. Keith took this opportunity to drink him in behind a cool exterior: he was wearing a black polo shirt with some grey casual slacks and a pair of black dress shoes. Everything had fit him kind of snug, leaving little room for imagination and Keith had had plenty of fantasies fueled by his first time with the man and everything he heard about Shiro over the years from scattered partners when he came back. Keith’s eyes settled on the obvious line of his crotch and his dick twitched in response to the intrusive sexual thoughts he had. He tried not to entertain the thoughts so much that he almost missed what the man wreaking havoc on his hormones said.

“I’m sorry, Keith… I thought that they weren’t watching the place too carefully that night.”

A frown touched the singer’s lips. “Why?”

Shiro shuffled his feet, dropping his head. They others were taken aback by this behavior. It had the remnants of the Shiro’s at the Garrison. They each were speechless while Honey looked amused at the behavior from the boss of a large Mafia. Shiro rubbed the back of his neck with his metal hand, raising his eyes back onto him, the grey looking hurt.

“Because…. The Power Rangers, as Matt likes to fondly, call them have been leaving most of my clubs alone so I had thought they had taken their eyes off me temporarily to deal with my rival, the Galra, and their dealings,” Shiro softly explained.

At this, everyone burst out laughing, even Keith who had pressed his left hand into his mouth, shoulders shaking despite the pain at the movement. Pidge had fallen onto the floor, holding her sides, glasses knocked askew as she laughed hard. Lance and Hunk were holding each other up, tears streaming down their faces, their laughter the loudest. Honey had turned and doubled over, holding the foot of the bed to keep from falling. Shiro’s face and ears at this point were so red that he was sure that he matched the red vigilante’s armor. Lance was the first one to recover mostly with Pidge right behind him.

“He… He called them the Power Rangers!” Lance wheezed.

“The fucking mafia boss that owns almost two-thirds of North America,” Pidge gasped, still laughing. “Said the words Power Rangers in regards to his enemy!”

“Oh my god I didn’t know he was a nerd like that!” Hunk barked, smacking his knee.

“I don’t call them that!” The white haired combated. “Pidge’s brother calls them that! I just happened to repeat it, which was a mistake.”

He glared at them all, his lips turned down in a frown. This almost immediately gets them all to sober up from the laughter that had left them breathless. They turned serious eyes onto the slightly irritated Shiro, trying not to sink back into a fit of laughter. Silence had stretched between them all with a few snickers and coughs but Lance broke the silence first.

“It’s okay, bossman. My lips are sealed and none my coworkers will know you secretly watch some of the coolest heroes from centuries ago,” Lance promised with a wink.

He mimed zipping his lips, locking it and throwing away the key before giving Shiro a huge grin and two thumbs ups. Shiro shot him a withering glare, about to tell him off, but Keith beat him to it.

“Does this mean I don’t have to hear you ever again? Cause that would fan-fucking-tastic and might have me believing in Heaven,” Keith snickered.

Lance’s tanned skin reddened at this and the lanky man whipped around and began bickering with him. Keith kept replying coolly, a smirk on his lips and an amused twinkle in his now indigo eyes. Shiro watched them, mesmerized by the scene and Keith. Pidge had hopped up and went over, ribbing at Lance and Keith with Hunk being neutral and offering up big laughs for them all. It was like being back at the  
Garrison all over again but instead it was him, Adam, Matt and Keith all bickering like this as Shiro tried to placate everyone. A longing in his chest caught him off guard and he had to tear his eyes from the scene as everyone seemed to forgot he was in the room. All except for the bassist of Keith’s band. She had moved next to him and was watching the scene as if she was a woman looking at her children.

“..... I see you brought him gifts. Did you use to do this often for him?” Honey quietly spoke.

Grey orbs flickered over to her briefly before settling back onto the quad before them. “Something like that…. I would occasionally make things here and there for him but usually I was taking him to places make better memories than what he had after his father had died and he was put in the system…. I thought he’d appreciate it again….”

The bassist hummed, becoming quiet and not saying much else as the other walked forward to get a better look at Keith. There seemed to have been some type of agreement because Hunk was putting Lance back in the seat while he munched on a lemon bar happily. Pidge had one as well and was sitting at the foot of the bed again, swinging her legs. Keith looked irritated as he watched them all eat his dessert while he couldn't for the moment. Those gold and indigo eyes flickered up and met silver grey ones before they noticed what was in his hand. Keith made a happy sound low in his throat but his face became slightly darker with a blush and he turned his head. It was at this moment decided Honey beckoned for the others to leave with Pidge nudging the other two. Lance got up and dusted his hands of on his jeans before gingerly touching his shoulder.

“Alright, man. I’ll see you back at home in the next few days. I’ll tell the rest of the band to come visit you.”

He raised his fist and Keith touched it with his own, nodding to him. Hunk pushed the now zipped up Dufflebag under the bed before standing up and squeezing his shoulder with a smile.

“I’ll bring you something else to eat tomorrow after work. Want me to bring Shay by? Maybe she could design you a new tattoo while you talk to her,” Hunk offered.

Keith took a moment to think about it before he nodded hesitantly, making his large friend smile wide.

“I…. I’d like that. Her presence… Is calming,” the singer acquiesced.

“I’ll let her know once I’m out of here. Get some rest once he’s done visiting.”

He turned, offered a nod to the white haired man in the room and left with Lance first. Pidge came ove and gently punched his left arm before hugging him, careful to avoid jarring his slung arm. Keith hugged her back, patting her back.

“I’ll bring you some books to read so that you don’t have to watch mindless TV all day. Maybe you’ll give a handheld video game a chance,” Pidge promised.

“Sure, Pidge. I guess I could finally see the appeal,” Keith agreed.

“Sweet! I know just the three games that you’ll love!”

She released him and grabbed Honey’s hand, tugging her along as the older woman waved to him. Pidge gave Shiro a narrowed glare before stalking off with the woman. Honey looked over her shoulder, smirking.

“Don’t forget to do it, Keith!” Honey called out before disappearing out the door.

Keith’s face flamed again as he scowled, gut twisting uncertainly. It was just Shiro left in the room and he raised a questioning eyebrow at the younger man. Keith turned his scowl on the man before him, but as usual, Shiro wasn’t fazed and it seemed to make a fond and affectionate smile come to his lips. A pang gripped his heart at this smile and he realized he missed it.

“What was Honey talking about, Keith?” Shiro softly asked.

This questioned caused him to drop his gaze and he fiddled with the gown’s hem. Shiro decided to sit down and put the flowers on the little table next to the bed before placing the hippo in his hand, making the man blink at the stuffed animal before turning his wide gaze onto the man. Fingers curled around one of the legs and a frown touched his features.

“... You still remember….” Keith muttered, eyes searching the other’s face.

The other man looked sheepish and raised a hand to scratch the back of his head, shrugging one shoulder. He gave him a wide grin, pink dusting his cheeks and making his scare on his cheeks and nose stand out some on perfectly bronzed skin.

“I remember a lot of things, Keith. I never forgot even when I couldn’t see you…” Shiro quietly replied.

Indigo eyes softened at this, the man momentarily forgetting the mission at hand. He felt his eyes burn as the memories surface without his permission again. He tightened his hand on the leg of the hippo as he felt his throat close. His eyes slid close, tears spilling down his cheeks. Of course Shiro wouldn’t forget while he tried so hard to push the memories down so that the hurt wouldn’t consume him. But his soul wouldn’t let him because it called out for him every night, even if he had a temporary partner for that night or month. Said soul didn’t let him sleep in peace with all the memories he made with Shiro coming to his haunt his dreams. From the times they were friends to when they finally became partners and their, _his_ , first time. His aching soul was the reason he played at a few of Shiro’s clubs that the man was known to frequent often in Arus and in a few states when the Galra didn’t ask for his presence. Shiro watched him silently, guilt quietly eating at him even though he wanted to press his lips to Keith’s and still see if they would sear him they way they did that night and brand his soul again. If the taste that was all Keith, cinnamon, smoke and the moonlight, was still on his lips and on the slickness of his tongue. His fingers twitched as he saw the tears and he wanted to wipe them away so Shiro did with his thumb.

Keith eyelids fluttered open and he raised his head to look his first and only love with surprise and trepidation. Shiro’s human hand hovered near his cheek, as if he was asking permission, but he closed the small distance and cupped the soft cheek, thumb rubbing over the bruise gently. Keith automatically leaned into the touch, a soft purr leaving him and his eyes closing against his will. Shiro bit his lip, gazing down at the most beautiful man he has ever had the privilege of knowing and loving. He raked his gaze over Keith’s face, guilt settling down next to the warm love in his chest, threatening to sour the feeling.

“Keith, I am so sorry… I didn’t mean for you to be caught up in my war,” Shiro whispered thickly.

 _‘Too late, Shiro… I’m in the heart of this stupid war…’_ came Keith’s bitter thought.

He didn’t let it show on his face and he looked up at him, eyes hooded. Shiro’s breath caught in his voice and he had to retract his hand, causing Keith to let out an involuntary whine at the loss of contact. It seems Keith in his form was a little more receptive to touch. A smirk played on his lips and he had to cough into his hand to hide it as Keith glared up at him.

“To answer your earlier question… Honey thinks if I spend time with you and finally understand why you’re doing what you’re doing, I could get some closure….” Keith lied, eyes shifting. Gods, it still hurts to deceive him. Shiro would never forgive him but he had to do this. He would wear this shame for the rest of his life just like the love for the man.

Shiro noticed this as well as Keith’s form shifting back to his human one. The only thing that seemed to remain was the length of his now Raven black hair, the back down a little past the middle of his back with the sides and bangs somewhat longer than before, framing his face more and covering more of his eyes and making him appear more delicate than he actually was. He made a mental know to only get the bangs trimmed because he wanted to see Keith’s eyes more clearly…. Is what he told himself to distract himself from the sexual thoughts that threatened to spill forth. Feeling eyes on him, Shiro turned grey eyes and was met with analytical purple ones. He blushed what seemed like the hundredth time today and Keith chuckled softly.

“You’re still horrible at this, Shiro,” Keith laughed.

A soft smile. “So are you, Keith.”

He scoffed at him and threw his head back, hair flipping out of his face and fully revealing the bandages around his neck. Shiro’s eyes dropped to there and he felt the fury that he was trying to keep a lid on start to slowly boil over, darkening his bright grey eyes gradually. The only thing that kept him from sinking even further and dampening the mood was that his eyes caught Keith bringing the hippo up to his non-bruised cheek and he gave him a knowing smirk.

“Yea, but I’ve always been bad at this. It’s my trademark along with my scowl,” Keith stated matter-of-factly.

Warmth that felt as if he was next to the sun enveloped him at this, making Shiro smile wide at him once again before laughing. Keith raised an eyebrow at this, confused as to what caused this reaction. He wasn’t upset at it because the sound was sorely missed to his ears. Huffing, he shifted back onto the pillows, resting his head against them as he clutched the hippo to his stomach. Oddly, Keith’s normal anger and hurt towards the other man was quiet and replaced with contentment and the feelings of quiet love, adoration and respect for the older man. He would just chalk it up to the drugs still in his system as well as the effects of his shifting causing the break in his emotional armor. Silence settled comfortably between them, better than it was the night they came face to face for the first time in five years. Shiro was content to gaze at the half-Galran man who was absently fiddling with the hippo’s ear as he had his own gaze at the window, probably watching the skyline over the buildings in Arus. However, as much as he wanted to stare at the beautiful man forever, he came here with a purpose in mind. Shiro lifted his prosthetic hand to his mouth and cleared his throat into his fist. This brought Keith out of his daydreaming and he turned to give him his full and undivided attention. Not that there was much to distract him.

“Would it be okay to take you out to dinner as an apology?” Shiro shyly asked, face flaming.

Narrowed purple eyes trained on him for a second, the corners of his mouth quirking. Shiro just held his gaze, awaiting his answer. Thankfully, he didn have to wait long. That beautiful, infuriating smirk settled on his lips as he let out a chuckle. Keith decided it would lift his mood if he fucked with the other just a little.

“Only if I could use your abs as a plate and your pecs as a place for my drink,” Keith shrugged.

A tic past. Two tics. Three tics and Shiro was sure he was flushed from the top his head to his toes at the statement. He sputtered, feeling hot in the cold, cold hospital room and the one responsible was in front of him looking too much like the cat that got the canary. Looking more satisfied than a lion lounging on their rock sunbathing especially with the way he nestled into the pillows. Shiro just gave up and gave him a helpless look which caused the younger man to laugh, letting the hippo go and waving his hand. Even though he would probably let Keith do it, it was just too much to actually entertain the thought.

“I’m joking, Shiro. Don’t look so frantic,” Keith laughed quietly.

Relief washed over his face and he just sagged back in his seat, rubbing his human hand over his face before pushing his fingers through his forelock to lift off his forehead. Shiro almost had a mini-heart attack thanks to this smaller man across from him.

“As much as I would love to take you to bed, I know that the other night was because of the alcohol and you wouldn’t dare sleep with me again,” he began. “I’m sure you have a steady stream of partners.”

Shiro knew Keith didn’t sleep with people frequently and hadn’t had a relationship with anyone since his own disappearance. Only did when the pain of his loving him was too much and he wanted to forget it for a few hours after a few drinks. He never monitored his house; he could give Keith that much privacy despite him wanting to invade it just to make sure he’s safe. Keith quirked an eyebrow at him and shook his head.

“That’s also what Honey was talking about. She thinks I should get sexual closure, whatever the fuck that means,” Keith informed him, not confirming or denying the partners comment.

Shiro let out a surprised sound through his nose. Wow, he would have to send a gift to the bassist because she seemed to be opening more and more doors for them. Maybe he could get Keith to forgive him and come back to him.

“Honey seems like smart and wise woman,” Shiro commented.

It was met with a snort. “I don’t know about wise but she’s pretty intelligent when she wants to be. She’s manager for a reason.”

Again, silence settled between them as Shiro had nothing else to say to this. It still wasn’t uncomfortable and Keith had to thank small blessings for this that hadn't changed between them. But he had to give him an answer.

“Shiro, I’ll… I’ll let you take me to dinner if you can convince the hospital to let me into a healing pod,” Keith finally said.

Surprise was on his face but it disappeared as quickly as it had came for a smile broke out over his face. Shiro’s back had straightened and he had this twinkle in his eyes that made Keith was tell him anything just to keep it there. He ignored it though. He couldn’t forget the mission.

“Deal!” Shiro gushed and Keith felt the sappiness ooze from him in preparation to unleash it like an itch under his skin. He had to stop him before he betrayed everyone.

“Whatever sappy shit you’re about to say, keep it to yourself,” Keiht interrupted and nodded to the door behind him.

The man turned and a bodyguard almost as tall and big as Shiro was in the room and all the happiness Shiro was feeling drained from his body. His Mafia persona slid into place and he nodded to the bodyguard, face unreadable. He turned back to the singer and reached for his hand, covering it with his large one, squeezing it once. Twilight purple eyes glanced at his hand and then back up at his face, confused.

“I’ll talk to your doctor and pay for whatever your insurance doesn’t cover. I’ll leave a time and place for you to meet me. Rest for now and recover your strength,” Shiro informed, voice having lost its mirth as well.

And just like that, Keith could feel the freezing temperature of the room because Shiro, his sun, had to dim his light and he was about to leave him. Sadness clogged his throat and burned his eyes with unshed tears. The older man gave his hand one last soothing squeeze before getting up and turning to leave. Keith felt a little panic enter him and he reached out before thinking, grabbing the man’s hand but jarring his arm and leg, a hiss of pain escaping thorugh his teeth. Shiro turned back, eyebrows raised in surprised and eyes shining with concern. Keith curled his long, thin fingers around three of Shiro’s finger and struggled through the panic that was threatening to take over. That dark feeling he thought was long gone was caressing his belly and snaking up to constrict his chest and he fought to control his breathing so that he wouldn’t show that he was in pain and hyperventilate. He didn’t want Shiro to know that he was afraid of him leaving again. It must've shown on his face anyways because that incredibly patient and sweet man turned back around, raising his other hand to pet Keith’s hair, murmuring quietly to him. His voice was soothing to his mind as scrambled as it was at that moment with pain, fear and lack of breath. Nonetheless, the older man didn’t stop, rubbing his thigh through his nightgown in comforting circles. That did wonders and he slowly began to pull out of the panic, his breathing the first thing to be evened out. His pain was still there and he would have to call a nurse to give him more meds but he would endure it for now. A minute or two later, his brain pieced itself back together although it was a little fuzzy. Shiro was still saying calming things to him and he realized it was in Japanese. Blinking, he tried to recall what he was taught by the man but Keith drew a blank. Blinking, he lifted his head and Shiro offered him the sweetest, warmest smile that made him feel safe, oh so safe.

“Better?”

Keith nodded and sucked in a shuddering, cold breath, filling his lungs and helping to clear his head some.

“Th-Thank you, Shiro…”

“Don’t mention it… I will do everything in my power to help you and keep you safe.”

Keith shifted back against his pillows, the pain on top of his panic making him extremely tired. He gave him a tired nod as his eyes dropped close and his hand, easing its death grip on Shiro’s fingers. That same hand carded its fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp for a few seconds before slowly retracting.

“Rest. I’ll call a nurse to come administer pain meds,” Shiro announced before turning to leave with the waiting bodyguard.

The last thing Keith saw was Shiro’s retreating back, just like all those years ago, causing tears to slide down his cheeks as he fell into a fitful sleep. When Keith awoke again some hours ago, he blearily blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. The lights were dimmed in the room so it didn’t sting as bad and it had turned to night, the city light sparkling in the distance. He noticed that the bouquet of red Camellias, red chrysanthemums, forget-me-nots, purple hyacinths on the outside, primrose, azaleas, and light pink roses were put in a clear vase with black marbles at the bottom. It was beautiful to look at even if he didn’t understand their meanings. His food still remained along with the hippo in his lap. Something new was on his thigh. It was a single full bloom red rose without the thorns with a ribbon tied around the stem and a plan red get well soon card underneath it. He knew what the rose meant: Shiro still loved him and Keith had to admit that he still loved the man as well. Picking it up, he opened it and read what was there, feeling nice from the pain meds.

 **_Get well soon, Keith_ **  
**_I’ll see you within a week’s time_ **  
**_Until then, try not to get kidnapped again_ **  
**_Love, Shiro_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red camellia - You're A Flame In My Heart  
> Red chrysanthemum - I Love You  
> Forget-Me-Nots - True Love, Memories  
> Purple Hyacinth - I Am Sorry, Please Forgive Me  
> Primrose - I Can't Live Without You  
> Azalea - Take Care of Yourself for Me  
> Pink Rose - Please Believe Me


	6. Prisoner of Love (Lust)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait. Life literally happened and then I was moving so here's the sixth chapter. I got inspired by Utada Hikaru's Prisoner of Love and Jefferee Star's Prisoner of Love. Don't ask lol. Just inspo and things. Enjoy <3

To say that Keith was anticipating and waiting for Shiro or a driver to pull up to take him to the dinner location was an understatement. He was panicking because he had thirty minutes to shower, throw on a scented lotion (he doesn’t do cologne like Shiro does) and then finally throw on his clothes. But what? He didn’t know. So here he was with his room thrown into disarray: closet doors thrown wide open with some article of clothing littering the carpet floor, the drawers of his dresser were pulled out haphazardly and his shoe rack looking quite destroyed. The only thing in his flame ridden themed room that wasn’t open and scattered without a care were his twin armoires which sat on either side a large, window near the bathroom, gleaming with the clear coat finish over the blackest of black paint, silver handles ornate and designed in the image of a wolf’s head on the doors. The twin drawers simply had rounded knobs for pulling. They were the only black piece of furniture, beside the nightstand next to his bed, in the burst of the sun in the room, his carpet a dark blood red with his other furniture being painted with a special paint in the colors of a flame: red, orange, yellow and white, and they were ever shifting and glowed faintly as if it was actually alive. If they gave off the same warmth a flame did, tonight would not be the night to find out. His grey toned walls were just dark enough to be comfortable for him and just light enough to not be depressing. Honey was leaning against his door frame to his bedroom and was laughing at his distress. The singer threw his bassist a withering glare before he dove back into his closet.

“You’d never be able to tell that you were _actually_ excited for this little apology dinner,” Honey teased. “Maybe you do want to get laid tonight and be cuddled afterwards.”

His head popped out of his walk-in closet and gave her an exasperated look before disappearing back into the closet, the sounds of hangers sliding along the railings. He was glad that they kept this part of human invention among all the ones that the aliens added to their lives that they didn’t already have. He was about to give up, his frustration mounting, when Honey sauntered into the closet as if it was her own, causing Keith to protest until she was looking through his clothes, expression thoughtful. Her wrist was flicking in quick succession through his clothes, her eyes searching. Keith just crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of his closet next to the doorframe, crossing one ankle over another. He looked at her to see her black and white hair was parted down the middle with the part being a zigzag design. She had two high braided buns, each wrapped around itself with a single long pin in the middle with dangling Rose quartz at the end of a silver chain, twinkling in the lights over head. Her face had no makeup except some kohl black winged eyeliner sharp enough to cut someone, her eyelashes longer and defined with mascara and extremely clear, but bright and reflective lip gloss that made it look as if it had tiny rainbows scattered through it. She was wearing an odd jumpsuit in the shade of solid forest green and it was asymmetrical: the right sleeve and shoulder wasn’t present but the left had the shoulder and sleeve, it tapering off and ending around her middle finger. Her leg was the opposite in terms of coverage and she was wearing a green knee thigh boot on left leg with an ornate dagger in a black holster attached to her left thigh. Her right boot was part of the suit so there was no visible separation. Keith’s eyebrows flew up to his hairline and he made a sound in his throat that made her stop briefly before she continued looking.

“Yes, I’m going on a date as well. Yes, I’ll be getting laid as well. Go take a shower using your good stuff then soak in the bath, rubbing the gel into your skin before soaking,” Honey answered his unasked question.

The guitarist spluttered at her assumption that he was going to sleep with Shiro after their first night alone. His face was flaming hot by this point and he gave her an incredulous look, embarrassment and the naked truth laid open like a book on his face. His fingers curled against his biceps and he looked off to the side before he went to do what the insufferable woman told him to do. Heaving a sigh, he stalked off to his en suite bathroom like a petulant child. Honey’s twinkling laughter, the beauty of it rivaling Allura’s, chased after him like a child wanting to play with him until the sun set. All that would take almost an hour, if not a little more and their reservations were in little under thirty minutes. Shaking his head, he decided to not argue with a woman that practically dressed the entire band and was never seen ruffled even after a walk of shame to come share with Pidge and Shay over mimosas in the living room with rock music playing in the background. Just like Allura, she was gorgeous no matter what. The lithe man shook his head, vaguely wondered if they were related in any way. Sighing, the anxious man went to flip on the lights, reaching for a torch. Swiping it, he went around and lit the various candles around the room, filling the space with the smells of cinnamon, sandalwood and ylang ylang with a subtle undercurrent of smoke mixing with it, intertwining like lovers. It was a personal scent that was tailored to Keith that Honey insisted he and the others in the house to do. He only ever used it when he performed since it would become stronger and stronger, but not suffocating, the more he sweated. Once the dark haired man lit all eight candles, he doesn't know why but eight is a comforting number to him, around the somewhat spacious bathroom, he flicked off the light, leaving the white and grey marble material all around the room to reflect the soft glow of the flames.

Keith went to shelving unit built into the far left of the bathroom, all of his toiletries neatly organized. Behind him was a spacious, double shower head shower that the marble was a shiny brown with gold woven into it like a glitter bomb. He pulled out a white crocheted, Lance was surprisingly talented at the art, basket that was gifted to him despite their friendly rivalry. Using the handles, he put the large basket on the counter space next to the sink and began unloading it: he placed the large bath bomb in the shape of a lone wolf and the bath gel on an open space that wasn’t occupied by the candles near the enclosed toilet. He took out the rest: sugar scrub, shower gel, a loofah in that same brown-gold color as his shower tile, and the body butter was left on the sink while he took the rest to shower. Starting it, he made sure it was warm, not hot, before he began to strip off the sweatpants and shirt he wore to bed from last night. Once he was fully bare as the day he was born, he stepped into the shower with his stuff. He let the water cascade over his back momentarily as he placed his products next to his shampoo and conditioner. He sent a silent thanks up to the gods that may be that Bath and Body Works never went out of business in the past two hundred years. Pulling out his shampoo, he fingered the low bun he wore, remembering how Shiro’s eyes lingered on the length of it before focusing on his face again, so Keith didn’t bothering cutting anything except his bangs so they wouldn’t be so into his eyes. He tugged at the hair tie and let his hair tumble down his back in long, slightly wavy waves, ending close to his waist, sticking to his back. Picking up his shampoo, the color of a slightly darkened shade of lavender and he opened it, smelling it first, a ritual he picked up after showering with Shiro many times back in their Garrison days. The scent of black orchid and juniper oil filled his nose and as usual, to him it reminded him of the moonlight and he couldn’t figure out why. It was subtle enough that it never interfered with his other products. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, the half Galran man began to lather up his hair, nails lightly scraping against his scalp and fingertips massaging the area. Once he felt as if he coated his strands with the rich lather, he stuck his head backwards under the warm spray and let it wash out of his tresses with gentle motions of his fingers. He soon smeared the same smelling conditioner through his black hair and proceeded to smear it through his hair. Then he sugar scrubbed himself, glad he shaved and trimmed everything last night, after he wrapped his hair into a bun at the base of his head.

Once Keith was done with his shower, which didn’t take him as long as it normally did, he ran a hot bath in the deep tub and placed a mat on the bottom of it so he wouldn’t slip as he soaked. Throwing in the bath bomb, he let the tub filled and the bomb dissolve as he rubbed in the gel to help cement the smell to his skin. As soon as the water was high enough to come up to his neck, Keith turned it off and slipped in, gasping softly as the encompassing heat rose around him that he sank himself into. Resting his head against the built in pillow, he closed his eyes. He had to soak for about ten minutes before towel drying and smoothing the thick body butter into his skin. Pale lids slid closed and he was instantly whisked into his thoughts of Shiro and how good he looked in any uniform, military or business. How he wanted to run his hands over the muscles that strained ever so slightly against the material and showcased his physique with little to the imagination. His dick twitched at the idea, obviously loving it just as much as his heart did. It fluttered against his rib cage, making his insides feel like molten lava with love and desire. A voice viciously cut through, snarling about he had to make Shiro fully trust him so the world can be so much better off with less gangs and such so they can go back to governing themselves. This made him grit his teeth as he let it slither through like a snake alongside his desire for the large Japanese man, settling with it to serve as a reminder to not let his emotions to consume him like a raging forest fire. A huff of a laugh left him as his hand slinked down his belly, brushing through his happy trail and trimmed pubic hair to close around his length firmly, thinking he was definitely like a raging forest fire, a whirlwind of emotions barreling through and burning those that deserved it to protect those that didn’t even if he occasionally singed his loved ones. His hand began to move, making his breath hitch with the first drop of pleasure. If he was the sun and fire, then Shiro was the moon and water, an endless ocean that was patient with everything and everyone and helped cool even the hottest of tempers so nothing exploded. His opposite, but he wasn’t a bad opposite. Some may think the ocean was scary with the things unknown about it but didn’t understand how beautiful and protective the ocean can be, teaching the secrets of the world if you would just listen and feel. Keith’s thumb rubbed the head of his cock, heavy in hand and giving himself continuous pleasure as his strokes began to speed up, the water for once not impeding the movement. The bath bomb must be doing this and he was eternally grateful for this discovery. His voice was quiet as the pressure built in his gut and moved down to his pelvis behind his groin as he thought of the way Shiro had kissed him last week, passion, want and something else…. Something else he refused to acknowledge. He thought about how that mouth could wreck him with its slick warmth like a velvet hug and that tongue pressing and stroking his length as he took him further in his mouth. His breathing, though quiet, was ragged and fast as he wondered if Shiro had a gag reflex and if he could bottom out, nose touching skin. That did it for him; his lungs seized at the image and he burst from the glorious painful pressure in his balls, white floating on the water as he stroked himself through the orgasm. He grunted once he became oversensitive and let himself go, feeling leveled out and clear minded. Tiredness didn’t enter his veins, but energy thrummed through his blood like a steady drumbeat. He let his breathing come back to normal before he unplugged the tub and went through the rest of his bathroom ritual. He blew out the candles and left to see that Honey had laid out the clothes and jewelry for him and his already red face became beet red and travelled down to his chest. He could almost hear Pidge and Lance cackling at what she picked out for him.

 

  
*****

 

To asay Shiro was irritated that his best friend’s sister and one of her roommates were seemingly stalling him while Hunk moved around the kitchen with the grace of a mermaid in water, preparing snacks for everyone, was an understatement. He was more so upset at the fact Honey was blocking the stairs to Keith’s room, and subsequently to the others’ rooms, like a silent and dutiful sentry. His eyebrow twitched and he sucked in a calming breath through his nose slowly, grey eyes closed, chest expanding, straining against the silken dark red button up shirt. The desert like tones of the living room’s walls and the camel brown couch opposite him were the last things he saw. The man could smell the different types of pastries being cooked in the oven as Hunk continued setting up their evening snacks before dinner. He held his breath for a count of ten, ignoring the voices of his employee and his surrogate sister but couldn’t shake the amused stare boring into the back of his head. Fine. He would address her first. This seems to be of her grand design. Once he finished counting to ten, he released his breath through his mouth just as slowly, envisioning and feeling his irritation, impatience and nervousness exit his body with that exercise, his fingers uncurling from his black slacks. This was repeated a few times until the tension fully left his body, shoulders relaxing, mild headache disappearing, his nervousness dwindling almost to nothing and his usual calm and friendly self slid back into place. He had to lay his sword at the door; Keith didn’t deserve him to be riled up from work and his roommates. He deserved to be treated as he should: like a prince and a partner worth being with for the rest of his life. Once Shiro felt better in both mind and body, the man stood up and turned around to face the woman barring him from going up to see Keith. He was met with an innocent smile that had a wicked edge to it on a pretty brown face. Shiro narrowed his eyes at her. The man had to hide his surprise once again at how there was only a stereo system in the living room with two curved couches, two love seats and two armchairs, all lush and soft, set around in a circle with a brown rounded coffee table, the top spotless. Pictures of the desert, plant life, animals, and even rock formations were placed nicely on the walls alongside pictures of every person that lived in the large and spacious four story house. Shelving units housed little trinkets that reminded everyone of each other and their loved ones. There were even miracle photos of everyone’s pets in various forms of movement or lack thereof. It was home and well lived in if the blankets thrown over the back of the furniture wasn’t an indicator. Shiro had to refuse his admiration and fondness from showing on his face when he met pink eyes.

“What game are you playing at? If I didn’t have the pull that I do, I would’ve made you pay for our reservations,” Shiro informed her, his voice low and clear.

This made her smile turn playful and wicked, like she was a bird of prey playing with their food before striking. A small chuckle left her with shake of her head and she shrugged, still staring at him.

“No game. Just presenting a gift. It’s the least I could do. I even convinced Kosmo not to ruin the surprise he’s so prone to do,” Honey smoothly replied.

“Oh, yea! I was wonder where the space wolf went to. It is always hell trying to do anything fun without him ruining anything with his space bending teleportation powers,” Lance exclaimed.

“That’s because you’re an easy target for him and me like the dork you are, Lance,” Pidge teased. “It’s why you had to spend over a hundred Universal Credits to replace all of your skin and hair products that I’m sure you don’t need.”

Lance’s face was full of embarrassment and righteous fury. Hunk decided to add fuel to the fire.

“Or the time we got Kosmo to get Lance to break his clay mask by teleporting him in the middle of the desert and leaving him there for about two hours before we fetched him,” Hunk laughed. “Ah, that was good.”

“It wasn’t! A damned vulture kept circling around me as I tried to find water! My favorite fluffy robe was ruined by all the dirt in the process!” Lance practically screeched.

“Dude, you're lucky you’re such a popular bartender and are great with kids or you’d never be able to make rent with all your high maintenance self-care bullshit,” Hunk sighed, waving a chocolate covered wooden spoon at him. “You’re also lucky Shiro cares about his employees and wants us to be able to have a life.”

Lance crossed his arms and looked away, his tanned skin darkening from all the teasing as everyone, including Shiro, laughed at him. He had nothing more to say to them.

“I thought we were friends! I feel so betrayed!”

“Well, continue to feel that way, you pathetic mermaid,” another voice said, joining in on the fun.

Everyone turned except for Shiro and Honey, the latter’s face split with a shit eating grin while the former’s mouth formed a perfect O, eyes wide and round. The Japanese boss was visibly shaken in a good way and was rooted to the spot by the sight in front of him, his moonlit grey eyes drinking the other in. Pidge smiled wide, looking like a proud older sibling. Hunk gave a low whistle as Keith made his way down the stairs, heels thudding on the wooden steps. Lance seemed as if he was going to explode from everyone's teasing.

“Wow, man. You went all out for tonight. You looking to practice--” Hunk began.

“Finish that sentence and I’ll hurt you where it hurts the most.”

Hunk just laughed and turned back to the different sauces he was preparing for the pastries, busying himself with the finishing touches. This still surprised Shiro at how the kitchen was so close to the living room and the stairs and had no dining room. But that was quickly remedied when he realized there was still parts of the first floor he hadn’t bothered looking into. The threat had no real bite to it but Keith wasn’t taking any chances. He felt the dark desire from Shiro, causing him to slowly come alive under that piercing gaze. The slow perusal over his body had him mentally preening at the want coming off the man in waves, washing over his skin beckoning him to slide into those arms. He didn’t want to give way to the smile threatening to overtake his face so he settled for his cool smirk while Lance let him know how he felt being called pathetic.

Shiro thought he was dreaming. He doesn’t remember Keith ever looking this good for any of his performances. Hell, he doesn't ever remember him smelling this potent before. It brought up something animalistic from deep within him, wanting to take the lithe man and have him writhing underneath him in pleasure, having him so hot for Shiro and Shiro alone, that he cries and tell him that he only belonged to Shiro. The man’s Raven black hair was loose and flowing freely around an angular and beautiful face, pale cheeks slightly red, from what, he didn’t know. A silver nose ring on the right and Shiro was sure that he had a silver barbell nestled in the middle of his tongue. Gods, he had wet dreams for days about that tongue piercing on his dick. Too many solo sessions in the shower that finally ended up with him calling for a partner that looked too similar to the young man in front of him. Keith had spider bites only on the left side of his lower lip and Keith’s tongue darted out, licking over the rings that were snug against the plush, pink lip. Nestled snugly against his throat was a black, collar-like, leather choker with an O-ring at the front that had an image flashing before darkened grey eyes: attacking a short leash and yanking him forward to put his cock near his lips. He wore a black tank crop top with the words ‘FREE INSULTS’ in white across it and was on top of a long sleeve fishnet top that accentuated the navel barbell and Shiro had to put a hand to his face and bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from groaning low and loud, but his dick wasn’t listening to his thoughts of keeping cool. It was half hard by this point and the way the black leather jacket pooled around his elbows as he crossed his arms at something Lance said begged him to restrict his movements with it. A tattoo on his hip peeked from the waistband of low-riding leather pants, teasing and beckoning the crime boss to place his aching lips over it. Shiro wasn’t even done looking at Keith when the silver pyramid-style studded belt held up his black leather pants that was ripped at the knees and housed long, long legs that would look great either pressed against his chest or feel great around his waist. The look was finished off with leather combat boots with a heel to it so he was sure the five-foot-eleven male was almost eye level with him who was six-foot-four. The man audibly swallowed. Fuck. He didn’t know whether to thank Honey or to strangle her for this incredibly delicious gift she prepped for him. He decided to nod in thanks to her which she returned with a saucy wink and quiet laugh.

Keith finally fully looked at the business casual clad male and gave him a lazy smirk, feeling desire buzz in his ears as it awakened his blood once again. At least this time it wasn’t like last week: the desire crashing into him unexpected and with the force of a category five hurricane, wrecking him to the point of him almost abandoning his mission. This desire was like Kosmo cuddling on top of him as they slept, a quiet and warm presence in his body. It gave his skin a nice flush that had originally disappeared from the his bath. It also made him a bit bolder as he pulled the leather and silver studded jacket up, putting it on further. He grabbed the opening and shook it, the plain silver band on his thumb glinting in the lights of their living room. He knew that Shiro was barely holding onto the control that was known to him with the way his white eyebrows were pinched together above dark, steel grey eyes that promised a night like none he has had before. His lips quirked as he walked past the entrance to their grandiose and extravagant kitchen towards the ridged male, letting his arms swing by his side as he put a slight sway to his hips. Those eyes trailed down his torso and was stuck on the mesmerizing way he moved his hips, pupils blow out and almost totally eclipsing his grey irises. Lance just sputtered behind Keith as Pidge herded him away, snickering. Stopping in front of him, the jacket somewhat slid off one shoulder as he crossed his arms across his chest and sat back on his heel, hip jutting out. With a coy tilt of his head, the singer’s own purple eyes met Shiro’s, that lazy smirk still there. He waited a few ticks as Honey told everyone off behind them and they filed into the kitchen for a pre-dinner snack.

“Are you ready, Shirogane?” Keith murmured, saying the other’s name with a purr.

Shiro’s body jerked like he physically touched him at the way he said his name. The hand that had taken up residence over his mouth dropped and he took in a deep breath before letting it out in a rush before speaking, voice rough with arousal. Keith took pride that he could still wreck the man with just him saying his last name.

“As I’ll ever be. Let’s go, Keith.”

With that, the older man turned abruptly, stalking towards the door. Keith allowed his eyes to do a slow perusal of his expansive back to settle on two perfectly rounded and muscled globes in the black slacks. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on those and knead his fingers in the flesh and muscle. Down below thought it was a good idea as well and he let out a breath. This dinner was going to be a long one and the car ride before it wasn’t going to be any better. Throwing a look over his shoulder, he was met with his bassist mouthing the word ‘tracker’ and she wiggled her fingers toward his jacket. He nodded and hurried after Shiro who was shrugging on his jacket after he had put his loafers on. Keith quirked an eyebrow at him as the other opened the door for him but he didn’t hesitate to go through it but not before telling him he’s spoiled and chivalrous. This caused Shiro to blush furiously and he scratched the back of his head as he followed the man out to a what seemed like a hover limo but it didn’t have the length for a true limo and it was too long for just a regular hover car. Keith raised an eyebrow up at this, quiet amusement making its way to his lips. A chauffeur was waiting outside the vehicle, leaning against the vehicle as he scrolled through his hailer lazily. Hearing their footsteps, he made the screen disappear and straightened up, nodding silently to Shiro before he opened the back door.

“He looks a little young to be your bodyguard and driver, Shiro,” Keith commented as he stopped to peer at the boy who gave him a slow wink.

Keith’s face burned bright red at the sheer boldness and shameless gesture. Shiro let out a laugh and urged him to get in the vehicle. Keith grunted and smoothly slid on in, scooting over until he could lean against the other door. He propped an ankle onto his knee and watched Shiro climb in after bumping fists with his driver. Confusion clouded his face at the action, Shiro not even sparing him a glance.

“He needed extra money for rent and groceries so I gave him the job of being my chauffeur for a week to help make up the deficit from his other job and an emergency at home,” Shiro finally answered.

Confusion gave way to utter surprise, his eyebrows practically climbing up to his hairline. So his sweet and generous Shiro from before is still there. The Galra hadn’t robbed him of that. The younger man was happy about that and that thought settled with warmth and a small smile. Shiro flashed him a bright smile, amusement twinkling in his most-like grey eyes.

“So you still know how to be decent at least,” Keith remarked.

“I’ve always been decent, Keith…” Shiro sighed.

“That body count says otherwise.”

“Oh? And which body count are you referring to, Mr. Kogane?” Shiro snapped without any real heat.

This caused Keith to falter and stumble over his words as a flush creeped up his neck and over his face, ending at his ears. His eyes widened and he couldn’t figure out if he wanted the answer to either. However, thinking about the amount of sexual partners that Shiro had compared to him did something funny to his heart. It felt as if someone was squeezing his heart, digging their nails into the muscle. He couldn't be upset, sad or jealous at the fact Shiro had partners besides him when he had a few partners over the years. Turning, he decided not to dignify that with a response. The other man just let him be as he messed around on his hailer, reading emails and sending them out. A sigh left the singer’s lips, feeling dejected that Shiro hadn’t remember this year unlike the years before when he would get anonymous gifts that had Shiro’s touch and influence all through it. A chuckle escaped him when he remembered that okaasan and mom made Shiro send a bodyguard to give him a bunch of handmade jewelry from both Japan and Sweden, a large birthday bento box, carafes of different sake, kimonos and obis ranging in shades and patterns with the socks and shoes, desserts from both countries, and a paper birthday card signed by everybody. He couldn’t contact them but he broke down crying hard that birthday, not able to perform for two weeks because he missed the family that adopted him. Gritting his teeth as the longing to see them again set in his chest like he had an anvil placed there and constricted his breathing, causing him to gasp as hot tears poured from his eyes. Damn.

“Keith? What’s the matter? Are you okay?” Came that gentle voice.

It only served to make the the longing to be with his adoptive family that much worse. He shook his head and wiped harshly at his face, slamming his jaw shut with an audible click. The smaller man couldn’t admit that he missed the warmth of Shiro’s family. He was the enemy and he was in the middle of an important infiltration mission that he couldn’t fuck up at any cost just like his mother and the other’s couldn’t fuck up their infiltration missions on Earth and in space. In the middle of his pep talk to convince himself to separate his emotions from the mission, a hand curled around his bicep, large, warm and familiar. Fuck. This was definitely going to be a long night.

 

*****

 

“Thirty U.C. that Keith fucks this up again and we have to send in Pidge for an extraction this time instead of Honey early this time,” Lance said around a mouthful of a butter croissant covered in chocolate sauce.

Honey made a face at him as she delicately broke off a piece of a toffee doodle cookie and popped it into her mouth, chewing slowly and deliberately. Pidge just snorted and shoved an almond croissant into her mouth, speaking around it clearly as if practiced many times.

“No way. Keith is going to get the kind of good dicking that brought him into this world twenty-three years ago. We might not even see him until this weekend for karaoke for Kids and Teens Day,” Pidge snorted. “Thirty U.C. that our beloved Red is going to milk this plan for all it’s worth AND follow orders this time around.”

She shot him a self-satisfied grin her friend and roommate before snatching up another almond croissant. Lance rolled his cerulean blue eyes and grabbed a plain butter croissant and a turnover covered in icing still slick and sticky. Hunk sat down next to Pidge, placing his finally bit of pastries on the expansive island in the middle of the high tech kitchen that served as their dining table when they didn’t feel like deeply cleaning the living room or either of the dens. Looking over the spread with mahogany brown eyes and seeming satisfied, he then weighed in on the discussion.

“I’m with Pidge on this one, buddy. I mean, sure it would be hilarious to see Pidge go in with guns ablazing and yanking Keith and maybe someone of importance to Shiro’s whole crew while snarking not only Keith, but the crime lord himself and his commanders,” Hunk supplied, leveling an apologetic smile and shrug his way. “Thirty credits that we won’t see Keith until this weekend as well. Gives us time to do our thing.”

“Hunk, I thought we were best friends!” Lance whined.

“We are.” Came the unaffected reply.

“You’re supposed to be on my side here!”

“We’re already on the same side. We’re just betting on Keith’s sex skills and focus.”

Lance threw his hands up in the air, crumbs flying everywhere on the sleek, white and grey marbled counter and on the floor to which an orange tabby came slinking around the corner and licking it up, tail twitching unhurriedly and calmly, as if she wasn’t going to be shooed out once they noticed her presence.

“You guys are hopeless!” Lance groaned before turning to the dolled up woman. “What are your bets, Honey? For or against Keith?”

She sat at the large island in the middle of the high tech kitchen opposite everyone, processing the question while looking around the kitchen she had been in most of the time. It still amazed her that this house wasn’t remodeled at all, save for the basement and attic, and it perfectly fit each of the vigilantes. Kitchen for Hunk, basement for Keith, attic for Pidge and the backyard for Lance. In this culdesac, they had the best house in their neighborhood. You could thank the Alteans for that. There was a gated pool in their backyard that could easily turn into an indoor pool with the type of shielding technology built in around it. There was even a grand jacuzzi nestled in the corner. Tables with umbrellas and two grills on opposite sides of the pool for full summer fun and eating. They had an expansive grassy area for Aoi to run around in for just enough exercise though the space wolf could warp anywhere he wanted for that exercise if the backyard wasn't enough. Not that he did that without Keith with him. Their front yard was just as grand as the backyard though without much decoration and added fixtures if it wasn't a special holiday for them. The woman picked up a turnover and bit into it, seeing that it was strawberry filled and her eyes turned into happy crescents at the taste. Bless this man for his cooking skills. Chewing and swallowing, she finally acknowledged the eyes on her that awaited her answers.

“I’m on my own side, staying true to my code name,” she finally answered, her tongue peeking out as she giggled and they groaned.

“Well, you aren’t named after him for being loyal,” Pidge retorted, pushing her glasses up with a clean hand.

“Right. We can count on her for tie breakers. Totally reliable for anything,” Hunk deadpanned.

“Honey, COME ON,” Lance griped. “What do you bet on?”

Said woman in question gave them a sickly sweet smile before winking. “Oh, I bet on Keith going for sex alright and keeping to the mission--”

Pidge cheered as Hunk gave Lance a smug smile. Lance just slumped forward, grumbling. She let them settle down for a moment before continuing.

“But, I suspect he’ll need a bit of help. I don’t know with what but he’ll need help with something and one of us may have to go give a bit of assistance. I won’t be going because tonight I got escort duty and I need to get in the right mind. My bet is fifty credits. Lance, go tell Veronica. Pidge, get Matt in on this. Hunk, I know Shay may just faint, but this should include her too.”

Everyone stared at her for a few moments before they scrambled to run upstairs to their rooms to grab their hailers. Honey just chuckled to herself, dipping a plain butter croissant into the chocolate fondue in the center of the snacks before putting half into her mouth. This weekend was going to be very fun for all parties involved, herself included.

 

  
*****

 

  
Keith sat across from Shiro in the private booth, eyes a little bloodshot from his crying fit in the car. Shiro still looked uncomfortable, eyes clouded with worry and some fear. He internally snorted. Shirogane Takashi and fear shouldn’t be in the same sentence. Mentally, the purple eyed male shook himself free of that thought process and turned to fully survey the booth they were in. It was a lush indigo blue, the walls, and the cushioned booth were this lovely shade reminding Keith of his own Glara eyes upon closer inspection. The lights overhead painted the walls with light, letting him know the table was pure white with a bottle of champagne in the middle, an ice bucket built into the center. Two flutes were next to it, waiting got be used. He shook his head and pushed some hair behind his right ear, revealing his industrial piercing along with three more on his lobe. A curious gaze settled on him.

“You just keep surprising me more and more, Keith,” Shiro hummed, admiration in his voice.

That statement was met with a roll of his eyes. Keith wasn't going to be persuaded with flattery and praise even if it made something inside of him want to purr with happiness. Leaning forward, Keith wrapped long, pale fingers around the neck of the bottle and plucked it from the ice, bringing it to him for further inspection. It was some Italian brand and he just shook his head. This must be one of the most expensive brands. Bringing his gaze to Shiro, he opened the bottle before bringing the flutes to him.

“I can do more than just surprise,” he began lowly. “I can shock you.”

“Oh? And how do you plan to do this?” Shiro inquired.

He leaned forward on his prosthetic and put his face on the heel of his human hand, a playful smile tugging at his lips. Keith’s eyes took on a mischievous edge that matched his smile as he silently pushed the other man his share of the drink. Shiro accepted it with a nod of thanks before taking a sip, eyes never leaving the other. Keith sat back, shifting until he was comfortable before he, too, took a sip of his drink, eyes lighting up at the taste. It was… Oddly good and he normally only drank the hard stuff so this was a pleasant discovery. Deciding that he let the other stew long enough for his answer, Keith dragged his eyes to meet curious grey ones before speaking.

“Call them.”

A furrow came to his eyebrows and a frown touched his lips as he carefully lowered the glass to the table, processing what he had just said. A slither of apprehension slithered into Shiro’s belly and he had hoped that Keith wasn’t referring to who he thought he was.

“I… I’m not sure I--” Shiro began but Keith scoffed and helped up his empty hand, face twisted with annoyance and exasperation.

“Don’t play dumb, Shrio. You think I don’t have an inkling that they haven’t hounded their first born about the man they wanted him with? Stop stalling and call them.”

Shiro’s stomach dropped at this and he schooled his features into one of cool detachment. It seems that this apology wasn’t going to go as smoothly as he wanted it to. Well, dealing with Keith wasn’t easy. He was a spitfire, an electric guitar being played expertly, a supernova even and if you didn’t know how to navigate him, you were going to end up bleeding and in severe pain. Leveling him with a glare, to which he returned with equal heat, he pulled up the screen of his hailer and dialed to Japan where his mothers were enjoying their retirement. IT rang three times before the screen flickered and a bored looking Japanese woman with dark green streaks in her long hair appeared on the screen. She blinked a few times before recognition registered in her cool brown eyes. She let out a string of Japanese with Shiro replying stiffly. A platinum blonde head popped over her shoulder and steely light grey, almost white eyes bore into him.

“Ah, I see the prodigal son decided that we were worthy enough of his time to call on the hailer,” came the cool sentence in English, an edge from it.

Keith witnessed their mom make Shiro wince with some giddy satisfaction that he hid by pouring himself some more champagne. Shiro squirmed before answering.

“Mom, you know--”

“I know that I didn’t sit by for damn near -five hours while Sayuri was in labor with you for you to be this distant and to break our hearts,” she interrupted, her accent making the sentence thick, but was understood.

“Severa, _koi_ , you know how stressful and busy it is to be head of an empire as large as ours. He at least messaged us last week to inform of us of the breach,” came the calming voice of the other woman.

She snorted and rolled her eyes before placing her chin on her wife’s shoulder. Shiro was starting to ease back into his seat as the darker haired woman took over.

“Yeah, he did but how long since it’s been since we’ve had a quality video chat with our lovely child, Sayuri?” She asked.

Keith decided to cut in on this, switching to Japanese.

_“I’m sure that it hasn’t been as long as it was before Kin here contacted me.”_

Silence was met with this sentence as Shiro gave him a pleading wide eyed look before Sayuri spoke.

_“How do you know this nickname, boy? Speak wisely or your tongue shall be mine,” she threatened, slipping into her boss persona._

_“My apologies, okaasan. I forgot the last time you spoke to me I was still sounding like a petulant child once Kerberos was implemented,” Keith replied coolly._

A gasp met their ears and then a sob tore through the hailer, mixing with the soft, instrumental music coming in from the speakers somewhere in the room. Shiro looked utterly defeated as recognition registered.

“ _Ryuzakura…. Is that my Ryuzakura?” Sayuri shakily asked._

_“Yes, okaasan. It is your Ryuzakura. I’m alive and well and Kin here is just taking me to dinner as an apology.”_

_“An apology?” Severa finally spoke up. “For what?”_

_“For just now contacting me and for missing my birthday.” Keith answered._

All the color drained from his face at the realization that he did, indeed, forget that it was Keith’s birthday last week. Checkmate. Keith’s petty revenge was unfolding right in front of them as their mothers chewed Shiro out for his transgressions against their favorite orphan. The white haired man tried his best to placate them but he couldn’t as they switched between Japanese, English and Swedish. Though when it was in Swedish, Keith couldn’t understand but he was sure they were still ripping him a new one. Shiro turned enraged grey eyes on him that promised retribution for this betrayal. He toasted him to that as if to tell him to bring it. Keith never backed down from a challenge and never did things in halves. He would see this through til the end, no matter how long it took.

“Takashi, turn this hailer over to him so we may see Keith! Now!” Severa commanded, the last word ending in a growl.

Grimacing, Shiro pulled off of the hailer and gave it to Keith. Their fingers brushed briefly, causing electricity to arc between them, causing Shiro to jump and Keith to give him a smug smirk as he settled the device on his wrist, his face coming into view for them. Sayuri gasped and tears poured down her round cheeks with abandon. Severa’s eyes were misty and glazed over with unshed tears. He gave a little wave.

“Hi.” He shyly said.

“Hi, baby. My beautiful baby boy,” Sayuri sniffed. “We missed you… We’ve missed you so, so, so much… Takashi refused to speak of you and all we had to go on was the performances Matt sent over to us.”

His heart broke. Shiro kept everything about him from their parents. Matt, bless his corrupted soul, made sure to get whatever information to them that he could. He suspected it was Matt that prompted the luxurious birthday chest for his twenty-first birthday. A fond smile broke out over his face at the memory. Severa was still quiet as they spoke but at the smile, she finally spoke up.

“What is up with this silly smile on your face? Explain,” Severa snapped, but it had little bite to it.

“I’m just remembering the birthday chest you had delivered to me. Was it Matt who prompted this?” Keith answered.

“Hn. Yes, it was,” Severa stated. “Did you like it?”

This caused Keith to burst out in laughter, unabashed and free, the sound so pure and happy and Shiro groaned softly, feeling his earlier anger ebbing in favor of the slight happiness that laugh brought him. He wanted to hear more of it if he was being honest with himself.

“Did I like it? _Mama_ , I loved it!” He exclaimed breathlessly, purple eyes bright. “So much so that I had one side of my closet converted to carefully and safely store all the kimonos, yukatas, shoes and all the accessories and organized them all. I haven’t had much cause to wear them anywhere….”

Severa snorted and her wife swatted her half-heartedly, scolding her. The blonde pointedly ignored this and fixed her son with a liquid steel stare.

“Nonsense, my little dragon. You can wear them to bed for foreplay,” she announced.

Shiro choked on his drink as Keith choked on his spit at this. Shiro coughed and beat his chest, his lungs trying to pump air through the liquid clogging his windpipe. Keith shook his head and fixed his mothers with an embarrassed look, face red.

“What?” He croaked.

“I didn’t pick out fans, pins, combs and thigh highs for you not to seduce someone, brat. You’re pretty enough that if you dress accordingly to those features instead of dressing for harder features like you are now, you’ll have men wanting to be your personal servant.”

The Swedish woman nodded as if this was an absolute fact. The Japanese woman had a delicate hand pressed to her mouth, eyes round as she tried to not laugh at how honest her wife was. Shiro’s mouth had dropped open, brain short circuiting at the image of one Keith Kogane in a kimono, dressed as a geisha girl instead of an actual geisha. His brightly colored obi tied in the front, the top exposing collarbones and some of his pale shoulders. His hair done up to look like he didn’t have enough time to properly style it, pins shove through it masterfully. The patterned kimono would compliment the few curves his body had and cling to the hard lines of his body, making him more enticing than he already was. The Mafia boss’s left hand twitched as he imagined said hand sliding up those endless legs, clad in thigh high tabi socks, under the opening of the kimono, his eyes watching the lithe man’s face. He swallowed audibly as he shifted, feeling his erection strain against his boxer briefs. The longing and desire to have Keith beneath him and to taste him again was strong and making him shake as he tried not to reach over and snatch the younger man up. He wanted to press him in the booth’s cushions and take him there, not caring that other patrons would hear the pleasure he would give the other. He brought a metal knuckle up to his lips and he bit down as Keith recovered from the initial shock of their mother’s words and was slowly shaking his head with a smile on his face. If he was sexually affected by the image of himself decked out in a kimono with all the accessories and in whatever position with Shiro, he didn’t show it.

“ _Mama_ , that’s so fucking gay,” he breathed, a laugh coming out at the end.

A quirked, pale eyebrow. “And I care why? I’ve been married to the same woman for almost half a century. It’s time you two stop whatever this is and settle down. I would like grandchildren before we reach the end.”

Keith glanced up at Shiro, seeing the hurt, sorrow and anger mirrored in grey eyes. Marriage to the other… Starting a family with him… Living happily together… They looked away and this caused the two women on the screen to press in closer, worry clouding their faces.

“My little dragon… My golden fox… What is going on?” Came Sayuri’s soft whisper, afraid something will break if she spoke any louder.

The two men exchanged a look and Keith gave them a sad smile.

“I’ll explain another time. But we have to go now. I’m happy I was able to see you two again….” Keith sadly said.

Tears glittered in their eyes, causing Keith to cry again for the second time tonight. Shiro had a guilt and sadness etched in the lines of his face, making him seem older and his eyes that much darker. Shiro was the cause of all this grief and heartbreak in the other man, but he didn’t have a choice. He just watched Keith end the call and he slid the device back over to him, seeming sadder than when they first entered the establishment. Taking it back, he slipped it back onto his wrist and sat back with a heavy sigh. Yes, this night was going to be long, but he wasn’t going to return Keith home until he thoroughly apologized and got Keith to understand he was just protecting him from all of his enemies.

 

  
*****

 

  
Pidge had a holochat set up in the upstairs den, in the middle of the space. It had Matt, Shay, Veronica McClain, Ryan Kinkade, James Griffin, Ina Leifsdottir, and Nadia Rizavi all on their own screens, confused. Opposite this holographic screen were Honey, Pidge, Hunk and Lance huddled either on the couch or the floor in front of it. Everyone except for Matt were in their pajamas for the night. Matt had a wide grin on his face as Veronica rubbed the bridge of her nose, pushing her glasses up onto her forehead. Shay seemed mildly put off, her long blue-black hair released around her face as her golden, pupil less eyes flickering to everyone in the room. James was chuckling along with Rizavi. Kinkade only showed mild interest while Leifsdottir appeared bored with the whole thing.

“Wait a minute…. Let me get this straight…. You’re betting on whether or not Keith is bitchmade?” James asked incredulously. “Rizavi, that’s what we’re betting on right?”

“Yes. That seems to be the terms of the bet. Whether or not--” Rizavi replied.

“Keith could take dick and if he’ll come crawling back to us for help on this. Except, Keith is the only one of us who has been with guys repeatedly,” Lance finished off for her.

Veronica had a sour look on her face before sighing. Matt was now laughing and wheezing from the whole thing. Shay exchanged a look with Hunk, uncertainty on her face. Kinkade gave James an exasperated, but pointed look and the latter coughed into his hand, cheeks reddening.

“Oh, I’m going to text Shiro right now and let him know about this! Hell, can I call Adam up for this? _Please_ say that I can call Adam!” Matt wheezed.

Pidge piped up and a particularly evil smile came to her lips. A snicker left her and Honey rolled her eyes, checking the time on her hailer. Seeing that it was time for her to go, she stood up as Lance and Pidge gave the older Holt sibling the go-ahead for the call. Waving, she left the upstairs den fairly quickly. Leifsdottir hadn’t gave an input yet, still observing everything.

“This bet seems… Kind of convoluted, Hunk. Are you sure this is okay?” Shay asked as the line for Adam rang.

Hunk gave her a soothing smile. “Yes, it is. We do this all the time especially when a new girl catches Lance’s eye.”

The one in question squawked in indignation at this, telling Hunk off as Adam was pulled up, his eyes glaring pointedly at the smirking Holt that called him.

“What pleasure do I owe for you to call me tonight? And don’t say it's because of Shiro,” Adam sighed.

“Oh, it is and you’ll _love_ what this is about,” Matt snickered. “It’s a bet.”

This piqued his interest. He sat back against his pillows and propped his head up with a fist, topaz yellow-brown eyes shining.

“Oh, do tell. What’s the bet this time?”

Veronica threw her hands up and let out a controlled shriek. “Do we ever not bet on anyone we know?”

“Nope,” Lance swiftly replied, popping the p.

“Uh-uh,” came Hunk’s answer.

“You wish we were that normal,” Pidge all but cackled.

Rizavi pointed at them, clicking her tongue. “They all got a point. We even had a running bet on when Kinkade and Griffin would get together and who would confess first.”

Veronica blanched at this and Leifsdottir finally spoke up around the noise. “I won the bet and was three hundred credits richer.”

“I still think you cheated..” Rizavi mumbled.

Ina shrugged and gave a stiff smile before her face returned to the neutral expression she normally wore. Veronica just shook her head.

“I can’t with all of you but I have to since I work with most of you and I’m related to one of you,” Veronica sighed. “And Adam, sir, the bet is three-fold: Pidge, Hunk, Shay, and Kinkade think he’ll be able to give Shiro a run for his money in bed and take it. Lance, Matt, Griffin, Rizavi, and myself think he’ll be in over his head and ask someone for some help. Honey and Leifsdottir think he’ll be able to not only take it, but give Shiro a run for his money but he’ll still require some help along the way. The monetary bet is thirty-thirty-fifty U.C. What do you think?”

Adam was quiet as he processed all the information in front of him. It would only be natural for Matt to call him for intimate matters regarding Shiro even if they were most of the time for self-indulgent reasons. He knew the most and been through the most with the ruthless but kind Mafia boss. Matt and Keith would know almost as much as he would but not at the same time. However, he’s seen them spar. He knew Keith was half Galra. Knew the boy could give as good as he got. So…

“I’m on the third front,” Adam finally said. Matt and Pidge cackled as if they knew Adam was going to go that way.

“Why? I know you’re his ex, but what makes you say that? Is there something about Keith that you know that we don’t?” Lance asked, genuinely curious.

Adam gave a little chuckle as everyone went quiet. “Have any of you sparred with Shiro in past with him at full capacity?”

He was met with more silence before they shook their heads. He knew this, but the lawyer had to ask anyway.

“Now, have you guys witnessed Keith fighting other cadets and sparring with Shiro?”

Pidge shook her head while the other cadets, Lance and Hunk nodded their heads.

“Good. Has Shiro ever held back once Keith proved he could outfight all the cadets in his year and higher?”

Hunk’s eyes widened and Lance just groaned. Rizavi made a noise in the back of her throat as Griffin swore. Kinkade and Ina were silent as usual, not exactly responding. Shay was quiet for she couldn’t relate to this part of everyone’s lives.

“They always came out bruised and battered even if Shiro won most of their spars,” Griffin supplied, realization coming to them all.

“I witnessed Keith one time challenge Shiro during a free sparring class that Shiro was observing and Shiro had accepted with a smile on his face before they went at each other…” Hunk swallowed, the memory flashing across his eyes.

“And even though Shiro never injured us or anything like that, he made Keith bleed and gave him a black eye on top of a bloodied nose and busted lip,” Lance finished for him.

“And I stupidly cheered for Keith’s downfall even though Shiro was going to win no matter what…” Griffin admitted with a wince.

Adam nodding, a smile plastered on his tired face. “Exactly. Out of all of you, me included, Keith is the only one who could, and possibly still can, match Shiro’s sheer strength, stamina, endurance, ingenuity and passionate appetite. That boy doesn’t back down from a challenge and would never do things by halves, his stubbornness is what earned him the right to be Shiro’s continuous sparring partner. However, that fierceness and bullheadedness can lead him to bite off more than he can chew so that’s why he might still need our help even after going through with it.”

He waited for everyone who was blindsided by this information to pick their jaws up off the floor. Some even looked uncomfortable with the new information about Adam. The famed lawyer couldn’t even keep up sexually with the Golden Boy of the Galaxy Garrison. That was a revelation that wouldn’t leave their minds for a long time. Veronica decided everyone stalled long enough since it looked like Matt was engrossed in sending Shiro a text via hailer.

“Alright, we have our bets. Matt just sent this off to him. By this time, Keith should either be in bed or he preparing to call us,” Veronica supplied. “It’s Wednesday. He has until Sunday at twenty-two hundred hours for our bet to be fulfilled. Does everyone agree?”

Affirmations sounded off from everyone. Matt smiled wickedly as he put his feet on his desk, leaning back in his chair.

“Great! Let the games begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please <3

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please comment and let me know what you think of this. I was nursing this idea for the better of a month before doing this.
> 
> The song I used is 2wei's Toxic cover.


End file.
